Not All Road Leads To Rome
by Ceseia Amahela Hyde
Summary: Not all roads leads to Rome. This is the harsh truth behind her arrival to this world. Pitted between one Earth to another, She's forced to choose to live a short life or quick death. Slight Canon-divergence. SI OC!
1. Rome wasn't build in a day

**Author's Notes:**

I Am Here... with a new story! I'm a new author around these parts, so please do go easy on me... on the other hand, a new story! So, yay? I still another story that I still have continued to publish yet... So... ahahahaha. _I'm sorry._ Please a little bit more if you want more of Horacio. For now, please enjoy my new story which has been blessed to me by the muses of inspiration.

Please R&R on your way~

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Not all roads leads to Rome. This is the harsh truth behind her arrival to this world. Pitted between one Earth to another, She's forced to choose to live a short life or quick death. Slight Canon-divergence. SI OC!

.

.

 **Chapter 1 :** Rome wasn't built in a day

.

.

 _When people think of rebirth, they would first try to assess where are they, before assessing when are they. It's just a common thought of thinking to see if you're born during the main character's time period, or before him, or after him, right?_

 _If they're born in the same period as the main character, great! Then they themselves has the gift of foreknowledge and is faced with the choice to face the butterfly effect in their own terms or in the unpredictable hands of fate._

 _If they're born before or after, oh - poor you. Your gift of foreknowledge is both a gift from Heaven and Hell at the same time. You know what's the best outcome for the future is, but don't know how to make it? Oh, don't worry - just do your best, I'm sure that you'll be able to solve them just fine, as long as you stick to the characters that you know are important to the future!_

 _This… previous 3 paragraphs… literally explains the entire reason as to why I am here._

 _Here, as in, in another world. With knowledge that could make or break the Canon._

 _Did I confuse you? Great. If you aren't, then it would be my turn to be confused. Why in the world are you even in the first chapter then? Go forward, and stop rereading this chapter then!_

 _If you're wondering why does it seem like I'm breaking the fourth wall, then don't worry. This is my diary, and you're just reading my thoughts. No, I don't have a quirk that breaks the fourth wall either, don't worry. The only time I will be breaking any fourth walls will be when I'm writing this down. Now then, back to my point._

 _Where do I begin… well…_

 _Let's start with my death._

.

.

.

If there is one thing that could describe Kelcie, is that she's someone who's far too worried for her own good. She's not the smartest, not the cutest, not the most beautiful nor the strongest nor the most athletic. And yet, her entire presence could be described as being too cautious.

Her friend calling her bag Doraemon's pocket, for one, is a great example of what type of cautious girl she is.

"I don't understand how in the world why you haven't gotten scoliosis yet." Her friend, Mallory, the one who Kelcie knows loves fiction far too much than real life, asks her. "It's so heavy and yet you won't be putting it down anytime, won't you?"

"Nope." Kelcie replies, not looking up from her phone. Her heavy backpack is still there, on her shoulders, as her otaku friend is already putting her heavy school bag down. Kelcie could vividly hear her friend saying something about stupid schools and stupid heavy textbooks, but she ignores them in favour of her phone.

She's trying to find a good source that they could use for their paper, but off course her phone's signal just have to fail her. Gah, why in the world does the library have bad receptions? This is literally the place where students go to in order to go to the internet! Having a bad reception is like having a bad internet which means that they can't get the work done!

They're in a library right now, trying to find a good spot so they can settle down to finish a school assignment. But with today being one of those rare, crowded days where students use the place to finish their assignments, an open space in the public library is as rare as searching for a hen's teeth. And with her luck, she knows that she won't be getting a place anytime soon. Her friend on the other hand…

"Ah, Kelcie! Look, I found some seats for us!"

…is always the luckier one between the two of them.

"Sure. Do you want me to carry your bag there or should I just leave it here?"

"Carry them here off course!"

"Why didn't you carry them with you in the first place…" Kelcie grumbles, before balancing the other heavy bag onto her hold and walks towards the surprisingly empty seat with the good view of the shelves and more shelves filled with textbooks and references books over rows and rows of tables filled with students doing their work.

She dumps the bags onto the table, replying to the 'Thanks!' Mallory throws with a sigh before setting up her laptop. She found some good links that they could work with before, now she needs to move them to the document so she can refer them again -

"Look, look, Kelcie! There's a new update on _Boku No Hero Academia!_ Do you think Izuku can beat Shinsou?!" Mallory squeals, covering her sight with the what seems to be the page showing Izuku fighting against Shinsou through her Ipad.

"Didn't you read that part already?" Kelcie asks. "That's the UA Sports Festival, not the one between Class A and Class B."

Mallory exaggerates a gasp. "So you were paying attention to all my rants on Deku-kun!"

Kelcie raises an eyebrow against her. "You're talking next to me. Kind of hard to ignore you, don't you think?"

"Awww, Kelcie! I knew you cared!"

"Ah, not really."

"Tsundere! No, you're more of the Kuudere type. Ahhh, stop being like Half n Half, or I might fall in love with you for real!"

"What? How am I even anything like him? I don't sleep in class!"

"Out of all the Ikemen qualities you could've have pointed out, you just had to pick the part before he meets Deku-kun, don't you?"

"That's the only one I remembered."

"Lies! I ranted more about Half n Half more than Deku-kun! How can you not remember any of them but remember the page I shown you 5 months ago?!"

"Since when do you talk about Half n Half more than Deku? And Here I thought you love King Explosion Murder more than Deku."

"Ahhh, Bakugou-sama is the best. He shall reign as king and as top Hero no matter what."

"And yet the main character is still Izuku anyway."

"Gahhhh, shut up! Let a girl dream, Kelcie!"

.

.

.

… _.Okay, maybe not my death yet. But you see, there's one thing that you need to know about me before you continue. I'm not a fan of Boku No Hero Academia. My friend is._

 _Mallory Hawks. My one and only best friend since Toddler. Technically, I've been with her since first grade, but I did say Toddler because we met first then but didn't really got close until Elementary._

 _If you ask Mallory however, she'll insist that we're close since we're four years old anyways, and I indulge only because I know she likes to create parallels of our lives with Bakugou and Midoriya's. She's a big fan of them ever since their first release online, and despite of the many times she makes me read the story, I just can't bring myself to like it._

 _So they were trying to be heroes in a society the meaning of heroes are being questioned constantly. Oh okay._

 _So they're trying be someone who saves people with little to no reward directed to them for their efforts. Oh, alright. Sounds so farfetch when you consider the basis of human nature, but alright._

 _So they're trying to make the greatest use of their power and be number one. Oh, that's great. Good for them, I still have little to no interest to such stories at all._

 _It wasn't until Mallory showed me a scene where Nighteye is dying and All Might finally shows up before him, in his deathbed that somehow made annoyed at the hero they call the Symbol of Peace. All the opinions and annoyance and complaints I have against the number one hero just comes bursting out of me in the forme of an angry rant towards my childhood friend._

 _I was angry at the Symbol of Peace for being able to somehow able to embody the characteristics of a Selfish and Selfless person at the same time._

 _Selfish, because all this time, he could've approached the Hero who only wanted nothing more than the best for him, and yet he choose not to, and choose to be selfless instead, saving more and more people, regardless of his current state of health. To some people, perhaps it's admirable, but to me, as someone who can't stand the sight of someone doing so hard for me when I done nothing for them, it aggravates me._

 _Just what are you doing to yourself when it's clear that a day of rest would do you better than another day of saving people?_

 _To my rant, my friend only gave me a solemn look and a wry smile, before she says, "But that's why he's so cool, Kelcie. He saves people, when he knows he don't have to. He's everything that I could never be, you know? That's why I admire him."_

 _Thinking back, her words maybe are meant to be mean something. But, before I could ponder about it more, her expressions shifts, and she changes the topic, and so my rant and her rarely ever solemn expression is left forgotten in anything but my memories._

 _I will never forget that look on her face._

 _How long has it been since anyone ever saw her cry or sob but me, I wonder?_

… _This diary entry is getting too long. So for now, let's skip to the meager few hours before my death._

.

.

.

The day is ending, the library is closing, and Kelcie finally managed to get a satisfactory progress in their work. In between Mallory's rant and frequent checks to her favourite manga, they somehow managed to get half of the work done.

Walking towards the bus, heavy backpacks in their backs, Kelcie lets out a small hum and Mallory lets out a sigh and leans forward slightly in despair. She looks at her with the most sad look that Kelcie could only compare to a sad gecko.

"Uuuu, Give me back my time, meanie Kelcie. I still haven't finished the chapter yet, how could you make me do work when I still haven't finished admiring Bakugou-sama?"

"If I let you continue admire King Murder Explosion, you won't get any work done until it's a day before the due date. Your procrastination knows no bounds."

"But it's Bakugou-sama! And he's fighting against those Class B extras! I want to see him when he wins! Did you know that he has this new technique that he's using against them too?"

"Uh-huh. Watch your step, Mellie. Don't trip."

"I won't, I won't - Woah!"

As if on cue, she almost falls forward, had Kelcie has not grabbed onto her bag and steadied her quickly.

"...What did I _just_ told you?"

"Shut up… That's just a coincidence, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Don't just give me that response, Kelcie!"

.

.

.

 _I have always been the protector._

 _I never really known what it means to be protected or helped by other people._

 _Maybe that's why… seeing All Might so weak and frail, right before I saw him running out of the embers of life, seeing him passing off One For All to Midoriya, and then left with those small spirit that ever clings to life and teaching…_

 _It made me somehow felt fear, just like that day._

 _Is this a potential future that I could've been had I have Mallory in my life? Is this person whom Mallory has say countless times that is so similar to me, is a reflection of whom I could've been had I continued on life had I not choose to save Mallory and choose to save myself instead?_

.

.

.

They were walking down the zebra cross when the shouts began.

Mallory, being the ever clumsy yet so absorbed girl she is when she rants, did not notice the speeding truck heading towards their direction.

And Kelcie, being the protector, immediately did the one thing that she only could think of as she saw the speeding truck heading their way.

She held Mallory close, a short hug that stopped her ranting, grabbed her bag from her, and pushed her down the other side of the street, where she instinctively knows she won't be hit by the speeding truck heading ever so close to her now.

Weighted down by the heavy bags, she throws them off her, but she knows. She knows that she won't make it. So the last thing that she could do to prevent more casualties is to stop the speeding truck. Their bags are filled with books and heavy things - they should do something to stop the truck from moving, right?

"You have no fear…" She says over the Mallory's wide eyes, filled with fear and dread. She wanted to say something, say anything that she knows is her last words as the truck is already there, just a few seconds before hitting her, before she instinctively says that one line that she knows is Mallory's favourite.

"...For I am here."

A crash, blood spreading everywhere, a huge amount of pain, and before she knows it, she's being welcomed by the hands of death and knows no more.

The truck that crashed onto her immediately killed her on the spot, and the two heavy school bags somehow manages to stop the truck from speeding anymore before it slams onto another car, crushing her corpse underneath it's huge wheels, and just _stops_.

"Aaa…..Kel….Cie?" Mallory gasps, before her eyes tears up, her reality somehow breaking down right before her.

Her friend. Dear God, _her childhood friend._ Her Bakugou and her Izuku. And now…. Her All Might, right before she died and is crushed underneath those wheels that if she could, would burn them to dust and sue the living hell out of those people who killed her one and only best friend.

"aa….Ahhh….aaaaa…...AAAAAAA _AAAAA!_ _**KELCIE! NO!"**_

.

.

.

 _Death is not supposed to be something that is glorified. Death is not something to be welcomed._

 _And yet, Here I am, dead to my childhood friend and my one and only friend who I know would be so lonely without me._

 _We don't know where we go after death, don't we? Some people say we go to Hell, some people go to Heaven, some people say they go back to the Earth to be reincarnated…._

 _Well, as for me, I think you guessed it._

 _I got the Reincarnated path, and it's trust me when I say that you're better off going to Heaven or Hell. being Reincarnated means living again, but with a life like mine…_

 _I really don't think that being reincarnated is worth all the time and effort being brought back to life with all of my knowledge and memories with me._

.

.

.

The first thing that Kelcie noticed when she opens her eyes is that it's really _bright_. That, and the fact that she's lying down on something really soft. Where did she end up now? She's sure she's dead to the world - so where will be heading off to now?

"You know, for a human, you're very welcoming towards death."

Kelcie blinks, looking towards her side, where there is another human seating on a chair. He -or is it She? She can't really tell since he looks so… feminine, or the lack of a better word to describe his beauty- wore what Kelcie thinks is the most trendiest thing on earth, with those fashionista clothes and trendy square lens glasses. His eyes looks at her with such a welcoming confusion, and, if she didn't knew any better, she would've think that he's one of those popular korean boy bands that Mallory hates so much.

"All humans all arrive here asking questions, crying out their lungs, or just screaming out their regrets," he continues on, ignoring the analysing looks Kelcie throws at him. "But you, you're so accepting towards death. You don't even seem to _care_ the fact that you just died. How rare of it… you're not suicidal at all, that much I know. But it's almost as if… you know what's going to happen to you. Interesting…"

Kelcie didn't know whether to feel flattered or annoyed at that. Off course she's not suicidal. She just… hadn't really had the time to process her death or not. And even if she could, she definitely wouldn't. Not _now_ , at least - where if she did break down she would be doing it in front of this weird man.

"This weird man you're looking at is the one who's deciding where you should go, you know?" The man starts, and much to his annoyance, the only response that he got from her is a blink.

"You can read minds." Kelcie retorts.

"Out of all the things that could've come out of your mind, this is the one that came out." The man sighs. "Oh, whatever. Let's just get this done and over with. You humans usually ask for a name, but let me start by the fact that I don't have any. So, with that done and do, let's get started. I'm going to be your interviewer, your judge to determine where you'll go." At that, he snaps his fingers, and a table pops into existence in front of him.

On the table are piles and piles of papers that she swore she seen in one of those animes Mallory made her watch. It looks so vaguely similar to a certain scene in… ah, she can't remember what's the name of the anime - maybe she'll get back to it later.

"So, Kelcie Crescent. You died on the age of 16 from a speeding truck that instantly killed you, you did nothing notably evil or good, you had no clear aspirations as to your future, and you had no clear attachments to anything in the world except for your family and you childhood friend, Mallory Hawks." The man continues on, reading off from a document from one of those piles of papers on the table. "You are absolutely not attached to anything clear in this world… and this, Ms. Crescent, is a problem. I don't know where should I send you to if you do not have anything that you care for. Is there anything that you would like to say to me?"

Those papers… are they filled with all the details in her life? Does that mean that this place is the place between death and life? If so… if this judge before her is the one determining where she's going to go, then...

"Not really." Kelcie shrugs. "If you read everything about my files, then there is nothing that I would like to say. To say something means that either I would have to lie or to tell the truth. And if anything I say is just going to sway your judgement for better or for worse, I rather kept my silence."

The man hums. "So you'd just take my judgement as it is and not argue for it at all?"

"You're the judge," Kelcie answers. "And Judges are meant to be impartial and fair. I will only argue my case when I know what my choices are."

She won't argue for a hopeless case. If people don't wish to listen, then she won't bother start talking. If people have made their decisions, there's just no point in arguing with them. She learned the hard way that when people don't care, she shouldn't have just bothered at all.

The man stared at her response. At that, Kelcie blinks back at him. What? Doesn't he have anybody that bothered to tell him to just get this done and over with?

"You're apathetic and lack of care for yourself is something that I have not seen in humans for a thousand years now." He says, as his eyes somehow starts to glow. She never really paid attention to anybody's eye colours properly before, but is it her or did his eye color just glowed in an alluring pink color? "Humans, they're always so selfish, always so needy, always, always want to get the best for themselves and not the others. You on the other hand… just don't care. I have never seen anyone not caring about themselves like this at all. Yes… That route will be the best lesson for you then."

Kelcie blinks again. What route?

"I decided!" The man shouts, as he stands up from the chair and smiles widely for the whole world to see. "Kelcie Crescent! I have chosen you, for this route that many would have want to kill for! This route will teach you what it means to care! What it means to love! And more importantly, what it means _to live!_ Now then! Get ready! Cause I won't be saying this twice."

And that he jumps, landing perfectly next to her, much to her astonishment.

Crouching down, he smiles as the wild Cheshire Cat would, and says,

"How do you feel to be reborn into a world of Heroes?"

At that, Kelcie could only, once again, blink.

"...huh?"

Because really, what else can she say or do in that situation?

.

.

.

 _That was just the beginning. If you're wondering why the hell does it seem like who's writing this and who you're reading about it completely, different, let me just say one thing to do you._

 _Don't mess with the Judges. When they say it, they mean it. Because this is what I have become. This is what I have come to learn and to live for._

 _But this is just the beginning. So don't take my word for it. For now, let's stop this flashbacks and get down to the road._

 _Stories always have a beginning and that's mine. So now then the prologue is done and over with, let's just say…_

 _This is the story of how I came to live a life worth living._

.

.

.


	2. Many are called but Few are chosen

**Author's notes:**

I am here... with a new chapter! I'm on a roll this time, yay~ So this is still the beginning, just some grounds and rule that Kelcie has to understand in order to navigate around in her new life in a new world. She's still has yet to come to terms with her current life, but in due time, all shall be well, that much I can say.

Please R&R on your way out~

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Hero Academia, I just own my characters and ideas!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 :** Many Are Called But Few Are Chosen

.

.

Let it be known, that throughout all her short 16 years of life, there has never been a time where Kelcie has ever been as confused as she is now.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it twice, I know you heard me the first time just right!" The man answers in a sing-a-song manner. "I know you'll be the perfect character in that world just fine. You're apathetic, and if you learn your lessons as you live, then it's all the better! Now then, Kelcie, get ready, because this process might shock you a little…"

"No, wait, hold on a minute, what do you mean by being reborn into a world of Heroes?" Kelcie stops the man before he could continue his weird gestures as if he's summoning something. "I don't even know anything about this world of Heroes that you even mention! I don't even know what am I supposed to do there or why do you want me there!"

"Pish Posh, you'll learn from them, they'll fill you in just fine," He waves her questions away. "Now then, I just have a rule for you. **_Don't forget to leave when it's time to leave._** That's all. I would usually say don't fall in love, but oh you humans will fall in love anyway. So! With that reminder to you, I bid you adieu."

"Wait, What-"

And then, as sudden as the surprise came, as soon as he finished his words, a huge hole opened up underneath her. And soon enough, she finds herself falling down the endless hole of what she thinks could lead her to the supposed World of Heroes.

"Wait you - Whhhha _aaaaaaaaa_ _ **aaaaaaa!"**_

"Remember! **_Don't forget to leave when it's time to leave!_** With that in mind… good luck, Kelcie Crescent!"

Let it be said, that she has never ever been this frustrated in her entire short 16 years of life.

 _"Why is it that you can't LISTEN to meeeeeee?!"_

.

.

.

"Ah! Look the our youngest is up!"

"Give her some space, Sayuri. She's probably confused. The Administrator never explains anything properly."

"Ah, that's so true. I still remember being dumped here just because I need to understand the worth of Heroes… that's so random of him, I swear."

"Nothing is ever done at random. I thought you of all people should've known better than to believe in coincidences."

"Fair point."

As Kelcie comes into consciousness, the voices of two people bickering rings slightly in her ears. Her head aches slightly, and when she tried to open her eyes, she's greeted with a bright light that instinctively makes her cover her eyes. She could feel the presence of two people next to her - she wonders who they are.

"Hey, little one. Can you hear me? Do your eyes hurt? Hang on, Senri, dim the lights please."

"Right."

Soon enough, the lights dimmed, and Kelcie could feel the welcoming absence of bright light to her eyes. She blinks some more, before her sight finally adjusts itself to two people - a male that wore a doctor's lab coat, and a woman wearing what she thinks is a formal clothing. Are they the people who are supposed to tell her why is she here now?

"Uwaaaa! **_You're. So. cute!"_**

As if suddenly hugged by a storm, there is someone behind her, grabs her and hugs onto her as if she's a teddy bear. Kelcie could only look at disbelief at the ability of the one who snuck up to her. How in the world are they able to hold her up so easily as if she weighs nothing?!

And is it just her or did she feel like she's smaller than she used to be? It's either that, or these people around her are just so freakishly big and tall…

"She's so cute, Sayuri! Just look at her! Oh, and I love those grey eyes of yours, by the way, little one. They look as if your eyes are the literal eye of the storm. _They're so pretty!"_

"Hayami… Stop. You're confusing the heck out of her." The woman wearing the formal clothing sighs, her blue eyes glaring to the woman carrying Kelcie. "Sorry about that, she's always so enthusiastic whenever there's a new arrival to our family. What's your name?"

"Kelcie. Kelcie Crescent. Pleased to meet you all…?" Kelcie answers, before greeting towards the three people welcoming her.

"Kelcie? You're Irish? Or Welsh? That's a rare name to hear nowadays." The male, the one Kelcie guess is called Senri, asks her.

"Neither. I'm born in Australia, raised there for some time, but then I moved to America." Kelcie answers. "I don't even know why my parents named me in such languages when I don't even speak them. I only know I'm named that because my parents wanted me to be brave."

"How fitting then," The formal, stricter woman, the one Kelcie guess is named Sayuri, smiles. "Well, it's a good name, but I think it's time for you to pick a new one to accommodate your new life. Do you have any names do you want? We should get this done and over with, before we have to explain to you anything about your time here."

"I'm hoping for the fact that you would explain to me what's going on first before I have to answer for anything…" Kelcie deadpans. "Why the need for a new name though?"

"Well, you see, Kelcie-chan, that's because you're going to start a new life here, you see!" The bubbly woman who's still carrying her answers. "If we use your old one, then there would be contradictions in with your current living conditions! Plus, a new name helps you get yourself situated in this new world! Now then, since you still look so adorably confused, I think I'll pick a name for you. Kelcie means Brave, right? So - Yuuki!"

She's right on one part - she is still confused. First of all, what did she meant by contradictions in her current living conditions? Does it have something to do with the fact that she feels so small and so weak? It's almost as if she's a toddler again!

But still? A new name? Yuuki? She likes the names her parents give her just fine! Why must she change her name?

"Arima Yuuki, then?" Sayuri prods. "Alright then, I'll be leaving to deal with the papers first. Hayami, Senri, act like proper guardians for her, you hear me? I don't want anyone questioning or throwing lawsuits because they think the both of you are unsuitable parents."

"Roger that!" Sayuri grins.

"No problem." Senri nods.

"Wait, what?" Kelcie finally asks, regaining her voice. "Hang on, what? Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Senri pats her head. His grey eyes looking down at her with exasperation. "Well, this is a long story, Yuuki-chan. For now, let's get to the living room so everyone will be comfy for this. This is going to take a long time…"

.

.

.

The man that threw her into this world goes by many names.

What he is known for however, is that he is the Administrator of the many growing parallel worlds. He manages the many worlds, all the while maintaining the balance of the many worlds, and to prevent them from clashing into one another. To maintain the many worlds from clashing into one another, however, is a very taxing job. And without the proper resources, he just isn't able to accomplish it easily.

By resources, he meant only one and one thing alone - Humans.

"Wait, what, huh?" Kelcie interrupts Senri's rough explanation to her. "So, this Administrator, to maintain all the many parallel worlds, you say, needs humans? As resources? What? Why doesn't he just use, I don't know - animals or maybe just something aliens instead? Why Humans specifically?"

"Because this Administrator deals with humans, off course?" Hayami answers for Senri. "Yuuki-chan, could it be that from the world you came from, this is a foreign concept to you?"

"I never heard of this Administrator before," Kelcie answers. Taking in mind as to how Hayami easily says the word _from the world you came from_. It somehow sent chills down her spine. Just what did she meant by that? "I know of the many possible parallel worlds as to from mine, but what does this world has anything to do with the world of heroes or the need for Humans? And can you please stop calling me Yuuki-chan? My name, it's Kelcie."

"And I told you before, _Yuuki-chan_ , that you're _supposed_ to get used to your new identity!" Hayami pouts. "Okay, since this is getting too advanced for you, Sorry Senri dear, but Yuuki-chan, in your world, what do you think happen after death?"

"You either got to Heaven, Hell, or get reincarnated back to Earth." Kelcie answers.

"You're from one of those worlds where religion and faith are still growing strong," Senri groans. "This explanation just got a whole lot longer."

"You don't say, Senri dear." Hayami sighs. "Okay! So, let me explain this quickly to you, Yuuki-chan. From where we're born, the concept of getting reincarnated is a little bit different from your world's reincarnation. You see, Yuuki-chan, when you're getting reincarnated, you don't just _go back_ to the world where you're already deemed as dead. Deaths and Births don't just happen by coincidence or accidents. When someone is born or dies, that means that it's just their time. So, when someone dies, they will be judged by the Administrators. They will determine is your soul lacks and sends you to the world where he knows you will be able to learn where your first life would not be able to learn."

"So… does that means that this is not your second lives?" Kelcie asks.

"Ah, that's the thing. The… glitch, you can see." Hayami continues. "Not everyone can remember their previous life when they get reborn, you see. Only special cases get to do that. And we are just some of those special cases. We're those very _rare, few people_ that could only learn something new only when we have our previous world's memories with us. Have you ever felt Deja Vu before? That's a common symptom to those people who are reborn without their previous memories."

Deja Vu? Well, unless they would count the endless times she felt it during the times she would watch anime with Mallory, she doesn't think she ever felt any Deja Vu before. And she's pretty sure that the only reason why she would ever experience them in the first place is because she knows Mallory must've spoiled her how it went when she's only giving her half of her attention to her long rants about anime and manga and more of her worship towards those fictional characters.

"But to answer as to whether or not this is not second lives, then yes. Technically, everyone is at their second lives, as nobody could remember their lives before their previous ones." Senri elaborates. "The Administrator never says anything about it, but we all know about it anyways. We're pretty sure this is to protect our sanity. People usually already tend to go crazy after they finished their second lives, going through a third is usually just not worth it."

This... is a lot to take in. By the end of that explanation, Kelcie feels slightly out of her depth. Just what in the world is this supposed to mean for her? These worlds, that are managed by this supposed Administrator, the requiring of humans in order to maintain the balance of the many worlds - are these balances between the worlds supposed to be that fickle or something?

Sayuri smiles and walks to her side, seating next to her in the sofa and pats her head softly. "Now, don't think about it too much for now. Let's continue on the topic of your requirement… or to be more precise, your role here. It says so in your paper here too, see?"

 _Name: Kelcie Crescent_

 _Age of Death: 16_

 _Cause of Death: Accident - speeding truck, killed instantly from the blow_

 _Eye Color: Storm Grey_

 _Hair color: Dark Brown_

 _Fluent languages: English, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Korean, Germany_

 _DESTINATION: Musutafu, Japan_

 _REQUIREMENT:_ _ **ENSURE THAT THE FLAMES OF HEROISM BURNS BRIGHT**_

 _KEY CHARACTERS:_

 ** _Midoriya Izuku_**

 ** _Bakugou Katsuki_**

 ** _Yagi Toshinori_**

As soon as Kelcie eyes reached the word _Musutafu_ and then the word _Japan_ , and then the very, _very_ familiar names written in the paper…. She felt as if the entire world is crumbling beneath her.

Out of all the world she's chosen to be sent to… She's sent to the _world of_ _ **Anime**_ that Mallory loves the most?

"..."

 _THUMP._

"Ah, she fainted."

 ** _"Yuuki-chan!_** Senri! _Don't just stand there!_ Help me get her to a more comfortable position!"

"Yes, yes, dear." Senri chirps, helping the panicking woman with the unconscious child. "Well, I'll be completely honest to you, this is the first one we ever had anyone faint just from reading their own files. She's not doing anything illegal in her previous life, is she?"

"Eh? No, she's a good kid. She died at 16 though, poor girl. She's pretty mature and damn smart. Look at all the languages that she can speak, Senri!"

"Now that's what I call talented," Senri whistles in amazement. "She's this smart and the Administrator thought it would be a great idea to send her mingle with Heroes? Why didn't he just send her to America instead? They're in need of someone to help them manage their expanding business with the sudden surge in demand with support items."

"You can't just do that when she has these key characters that she **_must_** interact with." Hayami chides him. " I never heard of these people though… should we let everyone know about these people first before we let them meet with Yuuki-chan?"

"Eh, sure. That's a good idea. We could get some information about them, so we can set her up to meet with them easily. Don't let them take a peek of her papers though, remember to respect her privacy concerning her papers."

"Yes, yes." Hayami nods. "Well then, let's get to it then. I'll be putting her up to her room, so you let everyone know. I need to get start on dinner, some good food should help her digest the next round of information for her."

Senri nods, before walking towards the communications room with an exasperated expression on his face. This is going to take up so much of his time, for sure.

.

.

.

By the time Kelcie is awake from her impromptu decision to restart her overloaded brain, it's dinner time.

After a short panic attack at the room filled with pastel blue colors, only when she sees the note next to her that tells her that she's at her own room, does she _finally_ calms down. She sighs, trying to gather her mind as much as she could, before she walks downstairs, towards the dining room, where she could smell the delicious food on the table. The said room is somehow quite noisy, much to her confusion, but she didn't think much of it, and calmly walks there.

The sight of the room surprises and exasperates her at the same time. Some of the people look pretty human, except for some of the features which Kelcie is very sure is not human. But considering the fact that she's reborn into the world of My Hero Academia, where Quirks are just the norm, and these major physical differences should not be a rare sight to behold, she could only sigh again and try to pace herself as much as she could.

This day had her taking in far too much new information than she'd like. And here's to think that she had it worse at school. This supposed family dinner in another world will just have to take the cake for her.

"Yuuki-chan," She could hear someone calling to her from the dining room. As soon as her name is called, the room quieted down slightly. "Come on in, don't just stand there, little one."

Murmurs grew among the small crowd as the small talk ceased and they were waiting patiently for her arrival to the dining room. Her dread just risen up a pitch. Why did the atmosphere have to feel as if she's being introduced to a bunch of sharks?

"Yuuki-chan, don't worry, mama is here now," Hayami walks towards her, and carries her up to her arms, much to Kelcie's shock. Her choice of words though - what did she just meant by _mama?_ She must've misheard it, right? She's - This woman is _not her mother!_

"Hayami, don't be a tease," Senri sighs. "Sorry about that, Yuuki. Come on now, let's eat dinner. Everyone, please don't start a fight or anything you'll regret in front of our youngest."

If that doesn't sound like invoking murphy's law, then Kelcie doesn't know what else could it possibly represent.

.

.

.

 ** _"KANPAI!"_**

 ** _"CHEERS!"_**

 ** _"PROST!"_**

 ** _"GEONBAE!"_**

As dinner finishes and desserts and drinks _-sodas, juice, and are those alcohol?-_ are being distributed among everyone, people soon parted into smaller, familiar groups. As Kelcie makes her way around the many people who introduces and tries to make a small talk with her, she soon finds herself far too overwhelmed by the large amount of people in the house. Just how many people are there who are supposedly related to her?!

"Here," A glass of apple juice is handed to her. "Good job for not hiding away from everyone, Yuuki-chan."

"Sayuri-san," Kelcie greets. "Thank you."

The woman smiles. "Your welcome. How are you holding up?"

"Tiring." Kelcie groans. "Are all of these crowd of people supposed to be related to Yuuki?"

"Yup." Sayuri answers, gulping down her drink in a quick gulp. "We're all related, one way or another, biologically or not. On paper, your parents are dead, and now you're adopted by Arima Senri and his wife Arima Hayami. But in reality… well, some things are better off not mentioned, aren't they?"

Kelcie shrugs. "I guess so."

Sayuri smiles. "Fufufu, you guess so? How are you holding up to your new name? I see that you still won't call yourself Yuuki."

"…I'm learning," Kelcie chooses her words, occasionally drinking her juice to cut the silence between them. How else could she describe her emotional crisis otherwise?

"Then take your time." Sayuri pats her head. "You can take it easy today. Tomorrow, Senri and Hayami will get you adjusted to your house, and I'll pick you up to get you registered for all the necessary documents to validate your existence here. Until then, enjoy your free time for now. Make some friends if you have too. You looked so lonely earlier."

And as fast as she came, Sayuri leaves with Kelcie's empty glass.

What was that word she used? Lonely… isn't it?

Kelcie bit her lip slightly. Lonely is just an easy word to use to describe all the thoughts in her mind right now. How else could she ever possibly describe of the entire ridiculousness of this situation where she just died, only to be reborn here in a _fictional world_ that Mallory loves so much?

She's not supposed to be here… and yet, here she is, standing among the many crowd of people who may or may not be like her, dead to their worlds and living in this world. She doesn't even understand She doesn't even understand _why_ she was chosen to be here. And her mission requirements _– Ensure that the flames of heroism burns bright?_

If that isn't dreadful enough, then the list of people who are supposed to be the key characters are positively awful. Izuku Midoriya? Katsuki Bakugou? Toshinori Yagi? What is the Administrator thinking, forcing her to interact with the main characters that will determine how the future will go? Don't these people fear the butterfly effect at all? Don't they ever learn about the Chaos theory? How are they still able to stay happy and interact with the people of this world so freely without fearing the repercussions that they have made to this world that was once _fictional_ to her?

She could already feel the butterflies flying in her stomach already. The mere thought of having to interact with Izuku who's still quirkless and Bakugou who's still so arrogant makes her sick with dread. She doesn't want to change the dynamics between those two. They're supposed to fight and solve their own problems by the time they reach UA, and after the fall of All Might. All Might is the one who started the rift between their relationship, no matter how indirect he did so, so if she is forced to interact between the two of them… does that mean that she will have to make those two face each other earlier than the Canon? Or does she have to look the other way and pretend than she doesn't know them and hope for the best?

Oh, but the Chaos Theory… or better yet… the butterfly effect… And not to mention, her own character in mind as well.

She's always the protector, even Mallory could not deny that if she could prevent something from happening, she would. But usually, Kelcie would always depend on Mallory to back her up. Kelcie could always rely on her best friend to make the best of things when they're already dire or just about to head down straight awful.

But Yuuki… the person who's she's supposed to be now…

Can she really pretend to look the other way and not be moved to help Izuku face his fears much faster than the Canon?

Her mind automatically flows to the rubber band theory. Sure… she can probably fix a few flaws they face… but then she's faced with another dilemma – if those two did not go through what they went through now, can she really say that those two will be the same heroes that Kelcie remembers Mallory loves so much? If they don't go through all those hardships and struggles, will those two still be the same lovable heroes who are capable to bearing the bright future where they will stand as Heroes?

Kelcie could already feel the bile growing in her throat. This… this new life of her's… is going to be a troublesome and complicated. She hasn't even met any of the key characters yet, but she could already tell that this new life of her's is going to be far from enjoyable at all.

.

.

.

"Alright, so let's begin." Sayuri starts, as she drove them towards her office using her own personal car. "How are you faring with your new 'parents'?"

"I feel like the administrator should've gave me back my 16-year-old body instead." Kelcie retorts.

It's true – She may be in a 4 year-old-body, but she's still 16 mentally. She knows that they're acting like they are her parents, but can't they tone down their lovey-doveyness down a notch? They do realize that on paper that she's just their adopted daughter not their biological one, right?

She's pretty sure that she has eaten sweet food that will last her for a month. She has never eaten that much sugar in her breakfast before. 4-year-old or not, eating that much sugar for breakfast should be in no way consider healthy at all!

"Those two went overboard, didn't they?" Sayuri deadpans. " _Ah,_ those two. And here I just told them to take it easy on your since it's just your first day here… Oh well, they're the perfect parents for you in terms of age, occupation, and quirk-wise, I'm so sorry about that, Yuuki-chan. I can't change your 'parents' now since it involves a lot of paper works and unwanted attention to the Arima Family."

"That's alright," Kelcie sighs. "at this rate I don't think I could care anymore."

At her closet too… She knows that the general acceptance color for girls is pink and purple… But does the entire clothes has to be all pink colored? Contrary to most people, she favors blue and grey over anything else… Monochrome colors are great as well, but _pink?_

The color pink is not her favorite. In fact, if anything, if Kelcie does have anything pink, she would usually just give it to Mallory instead. The girl loves pink like it's the color of the goddess of her life. Though in terms of ranking, it falls onto number 7, right with King Explosion Murder being on top.

"Just let me know if you want anything to be changed, and I'll get it for you, Yuuki-chan." Sayuri smiles. "Just make sure its within reasonable reason. I won't be getting you anything that doesn't exist in this world either. We're all from different worlds, so that's bound to happen one way or another. If you have any questions you can ask any of your family, we'll be more than willing to help. And there's also the internet. Which reminds me, you do know what the internet is, right?"

"I took some courses for coding and passed." Kelcie answers, looking out towards the scenery from the window. She never seen the city of Musutafu this close before... and the details too. Well, The Administrator and Horikoshi-sensei sure are impressive. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Sayuri-san."

The rest of the drive went on quietly, with some small calls from Sayuri's phone, to which she answered in rapid Japanese and sometimes in English. It made her wonder what sort of work does Sayuri does. She said she deals with a lot of paper work, and judging from the fact that she occasionally uses the word cases, victims, accused, and concerning parties…

"You're a lawyer?" Kelcie asks.

"For a Hero agency and the sometimes the public, yes." Sayuri answers, as her car made a right turn, and soon enters the building's parking lot. "It's a good job to have especially when you need to forge papers to validate our family member's existence. Not to mention, in court, you could also condemn or save people depending on their case and their relevancy to our missions."

Missions, huh… "Say, Sayuri-san?"

"Yes, Yuuki-chan?"

"What's your mission?"

Sayuri stopped the car momentarily to look at her. Her blue eye bore straight to her grey ones. "Yuuki-chan, a friendly advice for you – don't ask any of the family members about their missions unless you know that they're missions are related to yours."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because, if missions clash, then the chances that you'll have to fight each other to death are high. And if it does… let's just say that nobody in the family are allowed to back any of you up in your fight. If you win, congratulations, you're saved. If you lose… well, let's just say that it would be a cold day in hell before the Administrator could finally let you live the life you are living now."

Sayuri then speeds the car and turns to park the car, leaving their conversation ending coldly.

It made somehow made Kelcie think of her mission, and the supposed friendly advice that Sayuri has given her.

Now why does it not sound ominous at all?

.

.

.

Might Tower.

Takahashi Sayuri is a lawyer working in Might Tower.

"You're working in Might Tower." Kelcie begins, flabbergasted. It looks so much larger than she imagined it would be. She has always imagined this building to be as grand and flashy as it is portrayed in the manga, but this… this building in front of her smashes through all of her expectation of the building and just straights out struck her down on the spot.

The huge planet on top of the building is a dead giveaway, and the huge statue of All Might towering in the lobby is another one.

"Oh, you knew?" Sayuri smiles. "Yes – I work for the Symbol of Peace, All Might. Temporarily, I suppose. I'm not his exclusive lawyer, but I do work for him on certain cases. Now then, let's head our way to my private office and then we can continue our talk there."

Kelcie nods, following Sayuri close towards the lobby. She shouldn't be surprised and should've anticipated this knowing how professional Sayuri is… but even so, in all of her short life as Kelcie, she never ever had the chance to enter a grand building as this one. The closest place that she would call as extravagant or anything is the last time when Kelcie and Mallory went to see Hamilton on Broadway with their families during the holidays.

A pair of receptionists greets them, and Sayuri exchanged some words with them as Kelcie stayed back, opting to look around the huge, grand building instead. If Mallory is here with her… she would've start fangirling so hard, that's for sure.

"Yuuki-chan!" Sayuri calls, as she drops a card onto her hand. "Don't lose this. This is your pass. It'll grant you access to my floor and the lobby. Keep it on you at all times, alright? Now come on, you shouldn't be this surprised just by the lobby – my office has a view that I know you kill to have."

.

.

.

Sayuri wasn't kidding about her last comment. The view from the high tower of her private office is simply a scene that many would kill to have. She could see the entire ward from her office, and on the distance, is that Tokyo Tower?!

"Seat down, Yuuki-chan. You look as if your face could be plastered to the window." Sayuri chuckles. At that, Kelcie flushes in embarrassment. But the view! In her short life as Kelcie, she never has ever been at a building this high before! "Now then, back to the discussion on hand. Let's begin with your files. Have you read them all?"

Kelcie nods. "I read them and got the gist of them. But I do have some questions regarding the rules and the requirements though. They're all so vague."

"We'll cover that after this one topic first then." Sayuri answers, as she shuffles the papers that Kelcie knows are all the documents that the Administrator provided for her. "Do you know what Quirks are?"

"It's an Individuality. A special, superhuman ability that an individual can possess. They are generally unique and are an extension of our physical features. It can also be classified into multiple, different categories."

"Good." Sayuri nods. "Then if that's the case – show me your quirk, Yuuki-chan."

At that, Kelcie blinks, turning away from the fabulous view from the high tower.

"…...I don't know what my quirk is." Kelcie responds.

"Your quirk is something that you should be able to do easily." Sayuri prods. "It's not something that is written down on our papers, because it's too dangerous if the information could be misused by our family who has the chances of having missions clashing with ours. Your quirk is something that usually represents yourself, or your desire. It doesn't always have to do anything with your mission."

"But… how do you know that I'm not quirkless?"

"Nonsense." Sayuri counters. "All of us has one, no matter how useless it may see. My quirk, for example, is Thoughtography. I can put the image or words in my mind down on paper easily. It reflects my desire to draw something easily and accurately, you see?"

At that, Sayuri takes a clean sheet of paper and a pen. She touches the paper, took a deep breath, and then her hand _moved._

As if her hand is dancing skittishly across the paper, she drew an amazing sketch of Yuuki. Straight down to the details and the shades and the emotion in the paper. It's almost as if her drawing is a picture she taken using a camera using the monochrome filter.

"That's really impressive and all, Sayuri-san," Kelcie says, not knowing how she should convey her confusion at her lack of knowledge of her own quirk. "But… I really don't know what my Individuality is?"

Sayuri paused then, as if she's deep in thought. "Ok, then I suppose your assignment for now is to try to find out what is your quirk. Remember, your quirk represents your desire. What's the last thing you wanted as Kelcie? Try to think of your previous life. For now! I shall deal with my paper work, and you, Yuuki-chan, are going to help me."

"Eh, Sure?" Kelcie turns, looking away from those pool of blue eyes that looks at her as if she's a guinea pig who won't obey orders. "What can I do?"

"Just sort these, these and these by date that the documents are signed. If you came from a place where faiths still stand strong, then the calendar of this world and yours should be the same. Okay then, let's get to work. We can talk more as we work."

And worked and talked they did, from one topic to another.

.

.

.

"So, Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki, and Yagi Toshinori. I've looked up on them, and while I haven't got any concrete information as who this Yagi Toshinori is, I do have some information on Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki. Those two boys are of the same age with one another and also with _you._ Their mothers are really close. They're neighbors too, the both of them. What do you plan to do with them?"

"What do I plan to do?"

"Yes. How do you plan to interact with them? They're as close as a cat and a mouse could be considering the fact that Bakugou Katsuki is showing signs of a superiority complex ever since his quirk emerged, you can say that I wouldn't be surprised if Midoriya Izuku ever moves out and part ways with him. His personality is growing up to be quite a rotten one and his quirk and surroundings are certainly not helping. His parents… well, let's just say are trying their best."

"I… don't know. I haven't thought of meeting them yet. I don't even understand what my mission requirement even means."

"Lies."

"Huh?"

"It's not that you don't know the entire thing – you already have an inkling as to what you have to do, don't you? It's there in your eyes. I'm a lawyer, Yuuki-chan, you can't lie to me that easily."

"…I guess so. I just know… that Midoriya Izuku, despite of the fact that he's quirkless now, he's going to be a great Hero in the future. And not just any great hero – he'll be the one surpassing All Might. That much I know."

"That's not a blind conviction. You spoke of it as if it is a fact to you. Whichever world that you came from… I'm sure that you have been blessed to spend some of your life there, despite of how short it may be."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Pish posh, let's not go down that road. Back to the plan. Yuuki-chan, I need details, otherwise, I don't know where I should send you for school."

"…...School?"

"Yes, school. I'm forging your papers, after all. Which reminds me – you won't be attending kindergarten. You'll be homeschooled for now, in order for you to be able to adapt to your new world and your new quirk. You're pretty smart too, so I don't think I should be worries for your academics for now."

"That won't be a problem. In fact, I think you're doing me a favor by not sending me off to kindergarten."

"Off course. You'll be listed as homeschooled, but don't think you're off the hook yet! You still need to plan ahead. You need to think of what you're going to do in the future, and what do you need in order to prepare for the future. I need some details to work around with, and don't worry about me trying to kill you or anything. I finished my mission, and now I get to live the rest of my lives here easily and peacefully."

"Really? That's great."

"Yes. Yes, it is. It's a busy life, this life of mine, but even so, it's still a far better life than my previous one, definitely."

.

.

.

"How did it go with Sayuri today, Yuuki-chan?" Hayami greets her, as soon as she arrives home. Yuuki walks slowly to the sofa, and promptly falls down into it, enjoying the soft embrace of it. It helps that she's a child – the sofa is so soft and bouncy to the point that she feels that she could sink into it with ease.

"I'm _dead_ tired." Yuuki answers. "Not even 24 hours and yet I think she taught me far too much information and would continue to drill me with more information had I not answer by Yuuki and _Yuuki only_."

"That's… great then?" Hayami falters slightly, only because she knows _exactly_ what her poor child meant. Yuuki is not the only one who has experienced through one of her times as a teacher after all. More often than not, Hayami would be the receiving end of her lectures than Senri, only because Senri knows and plans ahead far more than Hayami could ever could.

But the last phrase meant that it's a good thing, isn't it? That finally meant that she's finally coming to terms as to her current position in this brave new world!

"Oh, that reminds me, Yuuki-chan?"

"…Yes?"

"You'll have a day off tomorrow since I have to take you shopping, but the day after you'll be going with Sayuri again, so you should get ready with whatever task it is that she asked you to do- Hey? Yuuki-chan?"

Only snores answer her.

The sight of the small girl sleeping so peacefully in the soft sofa brought a small smile to her face.

"…Ah, that girl. Oh well, she survived an entire day with Sayuri, so I guess I have to give her this one."

.

.

.


	3. When There's Smoke, There's Fire

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for all your reviews! I read them all, and it really encouraged me to write more of this series. Yuuki's troubles are just starting to show itself now, and you'll be learning more about her preparations for the future to come. She'll be meeting the Key Characters in this chapter. I would like to apologise in advance if any of these characters may seem too out of character. I'm still not too used to this yet.

To answer some of your questions in the reviews, You'll be learning about her quirk, this chapter, and... again, I would like to apologise in advance for any OOC characters... Please don't hate me for this. (*ﾉﾉ)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own My Hero Academia, I just own my OCs and Ideas!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 :** When there's smoke, there's fire

.

.

The days comes and goes into a routine.

A week she would spend on studying various subjects such as basic to a variety of martial arts -taught not by Ruthless Teacher number 2, _surprise, surprise_ \- Some advanced programming -she completed the basics already as Kelcie- and some hacking -just to help her get some of the more _private_ messages across to the Family more easily, taught by yours truly, Ruthless Teacher number 3- and then some more school-related stuff. Like sciences, mathematics, languages and _more sciences._ She never ever studied this hard before as Kelcie, and despite of the fact that she still can't see _why_ she should ever study this hard again, she didn't question Sayuri -her Ruthless Teacher number 1- on her lessons.

Only the Administrator and God himself could ever know why she should ever learn trigonometry and algebra _again._ Hadn't she had enough of that from high school?

At least history, psychology and sociology are fun. She's not too fond of laws for the public and heroes either… but concerning what she has planned for the future, it would be better for her to cover on these topics now than later.

And did she forget to mention that Sayuri is Ruthless Teacher number 1? That woman does not cut corners when it comes to education. It does not help at all that she's good at studying either – it just helps to further fuel Sayuri's desire to even swamp her brain with more lessons and information that she wasn't even sure that she would need to know.

For one, why does she have to learn about the engineering or architecture? She would much rather learn about their histories and their possible relevance to this new world she's living in. She certainly does not need to know how many support pillars she needs to take out to destroy the building without compromising any potential victims who could still be stuck in the building as she's trying to destroy it.

And not to mention, who even let's a kid learn anything like that?

…...Takahashi Sayuri, her Ruthless Teacher number 1, that's who.

But she digresses. Because right now, she could finally get some time off from her Ruthless Teachers, because she's finally entering elementary school!

Which… to be completely honest, is not part of her plans **_at all._** She has 3 Ruthless Teachers down her neck, so why should she even bother with school?

The answer… comes in the form of meeting a certain Pro Hero who simply _insists_ that she gets the proper education she needs at a proper primary school, instead of being home schooled by people who he simply _insists_ that are not proper or adequate for her age.

...To be fair, the man's smile is too charming and he's getting far too good at convincing her to be more like a human child. It certainly doesn't help that her spars with Ruthless Teacher number 2 always leaves her with more bruises and scars that _somehow draws on his heartstrings,_ he says.

Yuuki sighs as she puts on her purple sneakers. She's finally going to primary school, and considering the fact that the said man breathing down her neck, she could probably guess that at her front door…

"Good morning, Young Arima!" All Might greets, in his less buffed-up heroic form -and not skeletal at all, _surprise,surprise_ \- and in casual clothes, as if it's a completely normal thing to have a Pro Hero to greet her in the morning, in front of her doorstep. "Wonderful morning today, isn't it?"

"All Might-san…" Yuuki trails off, hesitating as to how should she greet him. Her hands goes to her bag's straps, as if somehow pulling and gripping at it would calm her nervousness down slightly. "Good morning… but you really don't have to drop me off for school."

"Nonsense!" All Might grins, his white teeth glowing with what Yuuki can only think to be with pride. "I promised that I would drop you off for your first day. And I was also the one who _insists_ that you go to school. The least I can do is to help you settle into your new school."

"I'm fine with Home schooling though…" Yuuki sighs, as she walks out, heading towards school with The Symbol of Peace accompanying her. "Sayuri-san maybe ruthless, but she's a really good teacher. Minamoto-sensei and Kurosaki-sensei too. They're just doing their jobs as teachers, that's all…"

"Those bruises on you would imply otherwise, Young Arima." All Might rebukes, throwing a sharp look at her bandaged leg and shoulder hidden expertly underneath her clothes. "A child like you should be having fun with children of your age in the park, not sparring with children older than you just so you can get stronger."

"Minamoto-sensei didn't meant anything bad by it, All Might-san." Yuuki answers, trying to placate the anger she could see in the Pro Hero's eyes. And while the hero might not know it, her injuries are her own fault – she had been the one who used the wrong technique against her opponent. "I was just using the wrong technique – I shouldn't have used the more advanced one when I know that I'm not that great at it yet-"

A pat on her head stopped her. They stopped for a moment, as All Might sighs, looking at her as if she has completely missed his point.

…..Which to be fair, is true. She did miss her point, and tried to direct his attention elsewhere. On one hand, she's somewhat flattered and confused at the Hero's desire to try to make her live a more normal life… While on the other hand, she fears for the future that she has to face as a Hero… should she choose to be one. Even until now, even after she knows just how beneficial her quirk is to the Hero Society, she still can't bring herself to think that she will be a Hero. There's just too many things at stake, and even with Sayuri's input on what she has planned for the future, she's still not sure that with her being a Hero in the future along with Midoriya and Bakugou would worth the cost.

Would her decision to be a hero make or break the Canon, is the first and foremost, the number one thing in the things she's extremely worried with for the future.

"Young Arima," All Might began, his blue eyes staring straight into her grey ones. "You're only 8-years old. You shouldn't be getting bruises and thrown around that much when your focus should lies on spending your time with your friends."

 _You shouldn't try to do something unbefitting of your age. You're still young, you don't need to fight so hard and try to do things that adults do._ Is what All Might is trying to imply… isn't it?

 _If only you knew the truth. If only you knew who I am and what I exists for._ Yuuki gave him a small smile instead of speaking out her thoughts.

"Thank you, All Might-san… but I can handle these bruises just fine." She gives him a huge smile, despite of the fact that she knows it will only bring more guilt to the pro hero. But she didn't know what else could she do to comfort the worried hero. She knows, **_he cares_** – he genuinely cares about her for reasons that she doesn't even know **_why_** and that made it all the more harder to lie to him. The next only thing she could tell him without having to lie to him is to tell him the truth – which is true. She can handle it. It stings and hurts a little, but in the long run, it would be more beneficial to her. "You don't have to worry too much. Minamoto-sensei already told me he would stop the matches if you're still worried about these bruises. I would be back just to improving my forms and more strength training."

"It would've been better if you decrease your training and spend more time socialising though." All Might suggests. "You shouldn't spend so much time with your studies. There is more to life than just your books and studying, Young Arima."

"I know, All Might-san, but…" Yuuki trails off. She thinks of the cover story, and then back to her quirk. Would All Might get it at all? Would he still try to push her despite of the nature of her quirk? "But I… I don't have a complete control over it yet. I just think… if I hurt them… I…"

She doesn't want to accidentally harm any of her friend with her quirk. At this point, it wasn't really a cover story concerning the fact that _yes_ , her quirk is far too strong for a child her age. She's not like Todoroki Shouto who's capable of wielding two elements like it's nothing – _No,_ her quirk comes from the fact that she's able to generate, redirect, and control electricity as she please.

Her Quirk – one whose concept is stolen and taken to be melded in her hands from a certain girl from another world who she knows once, a long time ago, Mallory has fallen in love with. Her quirk – one which she knows of all the ways she could use to her advantage and to the limits thanks to the character Mallory loves so much and thanks to her immense knowledge of the nature of electricity, magnetism and -

 ** _"I like her so much because she's sooo much like us!"_**

Yuuki took small breaths. She needs to stop remembering her. Her best friend in another life. She needs to stop dissociating or else _He_ would get worried, or else _He_ will not be able to perform his heroes duties properly just like in the Canon and-

 _Mallory spoke of it as a fact, her eyes shining with admiration and so much love for a fictional character that Kelcie can't help but shoot her an exasperated look. Out of all the things that would catch her attention, it just had to be something fictional, doesn't it?_

 _"Out of all the things. Really, Mellie. Why do you love this tsundere character so much anyway?"_

"Young Arima? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

 _"She's trying so hard to be so mature and tries to solve everything on her own. She's concerned about her image, and yet despite of this, she's really friendly and ohhh – we definitely can't forget about Gekota and Kill Bear! Kelcie, can't you see how her character just reminds me of us?"_

 _"…How? All I can see is that you're implying that you like her because of how childish she is."_

 _"Geh! Kelcie, did you only listen to the last part of what I just said?!"_

 _"I listened, but I choose ignore it because I just don't see your point."_

 _"Ehhhhhh? How mean! Kelcie~!"_

"….ma….Young Arima?" Someone's calling her, and to her surprise, she finds herself being carried by the Pro Hero himself. His blue eyes filled with so much _dread_ and _worry_ snaps her straight out of her memories. "Young Arima? Can you hear me? Please answer. You're dissociating again, do you want me to take you to Shirai-sensei?"

"…..Huh? Um, what?" Yuuki blinks, gaining control over herself. Shoot. How deep did she think of her this time? _Shoot, shoot. Gah._ Judging from the worried look the hero is throwing at her. She could only assume that it's bad enough.

"…Young Arima." All Might frowns, and Yuuki could only brace herself for the lecture to come – only to be surprised when she finds him looking at her with only those eyes that seems so _sad_ and _worried_. That immediately made Yuuki recoil back into panic. _Shoot, shoot, shoot_. What did she do? What should she do?!

His next words throws her into a further deeper panic.

"Has it gotten worse…?"

 _This is not part of the plan,_ she tries to convinces herself. _The reason why I'm panicking is only because it's not part of the plan. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't think of_ _ **Her**_ _– don't think of Kelcie. You're Arima Yuuki now, you're the one who has to ensure that the flames of heroism burns bright._

"No." She shakes her head. "Please don't worry too much about me. I'm fine, All Might-san. It hasn't grown any worse. It's just… well… the thought of hurting my friends… accidentally or not... it just… triggered an attack, that's all."

 _An attack from her repressed memories, not from the accident in the cover story._ She thinks to herself, trying to reframe her mind to focus on the task on hand. She needs to stop worrying about the pro hero like this. She knows that he's a key character that he has to interact with, but Sayuri's lessons rang clear in her head. She needs to reframe her mind, these people in the world that she's living in – they are more than just characters. They're humans, living people like her and the rest of the Family.

She's only different because of her memories, she's only slightly more special because of her knowledge of the Canon. Other than that, she's the same as all of them – just a human, trying to make and find their place in this huge, wide world.

"Please don't worry about it too much, All Might-san," She gives him her reassuring smile. "I'll be fine for the day. You don't need to call Shirai-sensei for this either. I'm okay!"

"If you say so, Young Arima." All Might calmly replies, despite of the evident worry in his eyes, lets the topic go in favour of trying to get her ready for school. "Now then, we better make our way now. You would be late for school otherwise! Just for this time, I shall lend you a hand. Hang on tight!"

"Huh?" For a moment, she's completely confused as to what he's doing, but then she could see the wind pressure on his legs and then it clicked just exactly what the pro hero is trying to do. "Wha? All Might-san–"

"Ready or not, **_Here we go!"_**

And off they did, going ahead on full speed, heading towards her new Elementary school, at lightning fast speeds. She held onto the older man for her dear life, despite knowing full well that the Hero won't just run off this fast without holding onto her closely.

.

.

.

Upon dropping her off near the school's entrance, All Might wishes her good luck on her first day at school, before zooming off the horizon, presumably to escape from the prying eyes of the public. He is the Symbol of Peace, and if the public ever caught an eye of him, there would immediately be a swarm of people gathering around him just to take a look at him or ask for his autograph and such.

…So much for avoiding the key characters in this world until she's ready. Well, there goes all her plans down the drain of nothingness!

Yuuki sighs, before looking at the grand school building in front of her. The elementary school in front of her is nothing in comparison to the elite academies like UA, but it's still an elementary school where Bakugou and Midoriya attends. She has originally planned to meet them when they're at least in middle school… but due to All Might's interference, it seems that she would have to change her plans accordingly. She didn't meant to befriend or get acquainted with him this early either. There are some good points that could come out from this, but on one hand… she's still concerned about the butterfly effect.

Would her decision to agree with All Might's proposal of her attending primary school will make or break the Canon?

.

.

.

Entering Third grade again made her reminisce all the good and stupid memories she has with Mallory.

Mallory wasn't always the most attentive student in class, and would more often than not chooses to doodle and sketch her beloved anime characters instead of focusing on the lessons. They were only brats back then, but even so, she has always been the one who's really good with her hands. Her drawings, the shades of colours she uses, the contrast of her drawings always convinced the people around her that she's a genius at art.

But art has always been subjective, and not all people would come to accept her anime drawings as art.

She would remember those times when her art teacher would praise her for her choice of colours, but lecture her on the fact that she would need to draw something more realistic instead of something so childish. They were only elementary kids, back then, so they didn't think too much of it – but the lectures and the opinions of those teachers kept on pushing themselves on Mallory until one day she just _snaps_.

 ** _"If you don't like my drawing then just don't look at it!"_** She shouts. "Stop thinking that what you think matters to **_me!_** You don't even try to know why I draw them! So you can just _shut up_ and _leave me alone!"_

Let it be said… that it was the first time that Kelcie ever got in trouble with the school teachers, as Mallory would continue to curse and shout at those teachers with her not moving at all to stop her. Everyone knows that she's the only one Mallory listens to – and the fact that Kelcie does not move to stop her means that she's agreeing with her and disrespecting the teachers as well.

She only added fuel to the fire when she refuses to apologise for her actions. And since Kelcie didn't apologise, neither would Mallory. The teachers stopped pestering her on their opinions after that, but she was no longer the teacher's pet, and she was no longer the brightest student in art class anymore.

But even so–

"Thank you," Mallory says, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "for standing up with me."

Kelcie shoots her a knowing smile. She doesn't say anything in return, but the smile that she gives her friend is more than any words she throws out to her.

–looking at her friend's face, she finds herself never regretting doing any of it for her.

Childhood friends are meant to be close, aren't they? They're pretty much together since they're 6 years old. Bakugou and Midoriya had it even better _-or, in Sayuri's opinion, more worst for them-_ since they've been together since they were 4 years old. They practically knew each other since they were just old enough to start walking on their own under careful watch of their parents.

And yet, despite so…

How could they be so close and yet so estranged with one another?

Right now, they're in their break time, and her homeroom teacher, a teacher called Akagami-sensei let them out to play in the open playground with the rest of the third grade students. Her introduction into her new classmates went fairly well – and she could only thank Sayuri for purposefully putting her in a different class from Bakugou and Midoriya. The lessons in third grade are all a complete breeze to her, and she did make some new friends in her short time at school so far.

From a distance, she could see the two of the key characters she's supposed to be interacting with. They're much smaller… and dare she say it? Cuter than the pictures that Mallory would often draw them as. Perhaps they're still much younger than the ones she sees in the Manga, hence why they look so much more naïve and cuter than the ones she remembers her as?

There are some notable differences from how she expected them to be though – Bakugou, for all of his superior complex, will be miffed if Midoriya's attention is not on him. From what she could guess from the Canon, she guessed that everyone avoided Midoriya due to his nature as a quirkless child. But from what she sees now, it doesn't seem to be the case. Everyone treated Midoriya quite fairly, though more often than not they decided to avoid him, but from what she could judge, it is only due to Bakugou's influence and temper that made everyone wary of him. Midoriya's closeness to him does not help his ego either. His charisma is one of those natural leaders, but she knew better. He's still a child – just a child showered with blessings and constant praise from the people around him that made him think that he's better than everyone else.

She remembers Mallory told her that Bakugou hates Midoriya for being quirkless and would often bully him because of that… but what is this? The scene in front of her seem to imply that yes, to a certain extent, Bakugou does hate Midoriya. But at this age… he doesn't seem to be outright bullying him at all, much to her surprise.

She wonders why does this younger Bakugou doesn't bully Midoriya as much as she guessed that he would. Perhaps because this is a public space? Teachers and students alike are watching them after all. Perhaps they wouldn't try to bully Midoriya unless they're on their own with no adult supervision?

"Whatcha looking at, Arima-chan?" A classmate of her's, a student with an excellent hearing quirk called Suzuki Keita asks her.

"Just the skies." She answers, looking away from the two boys who are… somehow playing together, she guess? Midoriya is on one end and Bakugou is on the other end of the field, but they surely look like they're playing tag. "The skies today are clear. I can watch the clouds freely."

"Ehhh, but the skies are boring." Suzuki whines. "Come on, Arima-chan, let's play. What do you want to play? Ice and water? Cops and robbers? Or Tag maybe?"

"I don't mind. Let's play." She's not too fond of any of those games, but if playing it could get him off her, then she supposes she can indulge him a little. "Who else do you want to invite?"

"We can play with Imaizuki-kun and Teruhashi-chan!" He grins. "I think they're playing tag right now. Let's go join them!"

Sighing, she follows him towards the after mentioned children. As long as she doesn't have to play together with Bakugou and Midoriya, it shouldn't create any unwanted effect on the story, right?

.

.

.

She takes it back. She takes all her words about Bakugou and Midoriya back. Her observation has been too short to conclude that the said bully and his lackeys are not bullying Midoriya at all.

"Oi, hurry up, Deku!"

" _Aaa,_ Kacchan! Wait up!"

"Bakugou, why are we letting Deku follow us? He's so slow!"

"Yeah, Bakugou, we should just leave him alone. He's just Deku."

…Yeah. She takes all her words back.

Seeing as to how the evident change in his attitude to Midoriya _as soon_ as he stepped outside of school, made her wonder for all the times Bakugou treated him this badly, why the heck does Midoriya even bother being friends with Bakugou if all he does is bully him. Does it has something to do with the carrot and stick method? Or maybe it's just because he's far too kind to let him go? She remembers Midoriya admiring Bakugou for his talents and quirk as well… perhaps it's just his otaku mindset that somehow prevents him from leaving him?

She scoffs at that thought. _Right. As if._

If anything, the fault should be lying on his admiration on Bakugou and just his nature as the kindest soul she could ever hope to find in this world.

She knows Midoriya admires Bakugou for his quirk and talent, but really, Yuuki can't just really see anything that made him a worthy Hero. She's not Mellie who loves and worships every part of him – no, if anything, she's probably the rare part of the people who see Bakugou as nothing more than a bully and a brat. She knows he'll grow out of it later, but for now, she'll just stick to the _avoiding the key characters_ plan.

She sighed again for the umpteen time of the day. She better not think too much about it now.

She's avoiding any contact with them, and for now, that's all that matters.

Her first day at elementary school just ended, and thank fully, not only she avoided those two for the entire school hour, she also made some new friends. Her new friends should be a good reason for the Pro Hero to stop slacking off in his work as the Symbol of Peace. Not that he's slacking off, considering the fact that he would purposefully change his patrol routes just so he could walk with her…

"Arima-chan! Let's walk back together!" Teruhashi Kuriko, a cute blue-haired girl with the darkest shade of blue eyes calls out to her. Her quirk is vaguely too similar to Shinsou's quirk, only instead of being activated by a voice and a response, her quirk relies on the fact that she needs to have eye contact with her target.

In order words, she has a quirk that eerily reminds her of Lelouch from Code Geass. Mallory sometimes would bash about his character being the cool, bastard genius – but seeing as she's not even aware of what his story is even about, Kelcie just took her words as it is.

"Sure." She nods, smiling at her. "Let's go, Teruhashi-chan."

Just another day, to a new routine.

.

.

.

Primary school education is a complete breeze when compared to Ruthless Teacher 1's teachings, Programming is getting harder and harder for Yuuki to grasp which makes her wonder why in the world should she even learn something extremely advanced as this from Ruthless Teacher 3, and Ruthless Teacher 2 does not bother to hide his disdain for All Might anymore as once again, on the padded floor, she's thrown over his shoulder again for practice.

"You're getting weaker, Arima!" Minamoto Reo, AKA. Ruthless Teacher 2, shouts at her as he glares at her young form which is no longer able to handle the stress from the intense practice. "being coddled by the symbol of Peace has made you weak!"

"Shut up…" Yuuki manages to groan out. Her hands are shivering from exhaustion and stress. She closes her eyes in hopes of shooing away the bright spots in her vision. "Your shouts are ringing, and don't blame it all on me. You're the one who keeps on giving me bruises that even Hayami-san is no longer able to hide. Just be glad that he agreed to the compromise… or else he would've sent his lawyers on you."

"He should've known better than to tell me what to teach." Ruthless Teacher 2 snaps. "The earlier you start training, the stronger and more prepared you shall be when you're 14! You still have a weak body and you're already 8 years old now!"

"Why are you even blaming me for my weak constitution when I don't even came from a spartan world like yours?" Yuuki moans. Oh her poor, _poor body._ She hopes she won't get a fever from all this exhaustion tomorrow. Hiding her exhaustion and bruises from All Might is getting harder and harder nowadays. "Don't you know I'm still in a growing stage? Children's bodies are not meant to be abused like this!"

"Excuses." Ruthless Teacher 2 retorts. "Back in my world, you would've been lowest of the low. Even girls with weak form as yours at least knows the skills of assassination and espionage. It's only your blessing that you come from a peaceful world, and not to mention a world where _Faith_ and _Religion_ still stands strong."

He spat out the word _Faith_ and _Religion_ as if it's a curse. Huh, just what sort of dystopian world did he even came from is definitely something that she'll never want to know.

"Yes, and isn't it a blessing?" Yuuki wryly answers.

"As if." Ruthless Teacher 2 scoffs. "They just make you weak. Now then. Can you still stand up, or do you want to continue this next meeting?"

"I prefer is we stick to something more like Gunhead martial arts or Aikido instead of something as intense as this Russian or Israeli or whatever this martial arts it's called is next week." Yuuki takes a deep breath. Nothing is broken, good. That means that she doesn't have to go to the hospital. She's not throwing accusations or anything, but she's pretty sure that All Might is not supposed to know all that Medical Knowledge the last time he met her as he tended to some of the bruises and wounds that she failed to hid from All Might's prying eyes.

"Krav Maga." Ruthless Teacher 2 answers. "Alright then, we shall continue this another time. I made sure that nothing is broken or pulled or torn or anything else except for exhaustion. Your skills and technique have improved, but your power is extremely lacking. We shall deal with that issue of yours concerning stamina as well next time."

"Yes, yes," Yuuki stands up, ignoring the shaky and weightless feeling rushing through her as she stands up. Her ears are ringing again. _Gah._ At least this deathly training is over. "Thank you for today, Minamoto-sensei, I'll see you again next week."

"Don't forget to practice your forms and do your daily exercises while you're at it!" He reminds her, before she makes her way out of the private room of the Gym that he owns.

Just another day, to another routine of being a rag doll in the name of practice.

.

.

.

"Aaah, it hurts… he should've learnt how to pull a punch, really…"

Her entire body is throbbing with exhaustion, and she's not even sure that she hidden all of those bruises from when Ruthless Teacher 2 has been throwing her, or poking her, or just punching her _slowly_. She refuses to believe that he has been holding back for her at all. Just who in the world thinks that martial arts and the arts of killing are necessary for a living anyways? Ruthless Teacher 2 may come from a world where war and fights to the death are glorified, but he should've been more adaptable to this world where it's just plain illegal to use his powers like that for no good reason.

She slowly walks back home, trying to ignore and pretending that none of her body is dead tired at all. She's already close to her neighbourhood, thank goodness. The train ride back home has been a short blessing to her body, and now she just had to walk a bit more and then her sweet bed is finally there to welcome her and then –

" _Ano,_ Arima-san?"

 _Geh._ She knows that voice. Out of all the times and places to meet that person – !

"You're… Midoriya-san, is it?" She turns and lo behold, in all of its glory, the young, 8 year old Midoriya Izuku is staring at her with confusion and intention at the same time. He's also shooting her worried looks, but he can't possibly see that she's that exhausted, right?

"Yes, I'm Midoriya Izuku, pleased to meet you, Arima Yuuki-san." He greets, bowing slightly. "It's just, eh… um…" His voice grows quieter as his famous mumbles begins. And is this supposed to be the part where she's supposed to be amazed at the tenacity and speed of his mumbling?

"Speak up, Midoriya-san, or else I wouldn't understand what you're saying."

"Oh, it's, just, well–!" He takes a deep breath, slightly embarrassed as he has famously mumbled, before continuing on, "I want to thank you for helping me out today at school!"

At school? Today? _Ahhhh._

"It's not a problem, Midoriya-san." She answers. "You lost your textbook, so I just shared mine with you, that's all."

"Yes, I know, and I wanted to thank you for it." He answers. He blushes slightly embarrassment, he's doing that weird gesture that he always does when he's embarrassed. "Nobody ever wanted to helped me before, and you're the only one who's ever brave enough to do that… So…."

She only blinked in response at that. Because what's that supposed to mean? That implies a lot of things, and changes a lot of things that she thought she knew. Didn't everyone behaved properly like good children the last time she saw him? She knew that Bakugou still trash talks and verbally bullies him, but as long as it's nothing physical, she saw no need to intervene considering his strong mindset to begin with…

"It's no problem, Midoriya-san." She smiles. "You make it sounds like it's something that happens all the time to you."

At that, he flinched, before he starts to laugh nervously.

Her eyes instantly turned sharp at that, her exhaustion and whines for sleep now completely forgotten in favour of this bullied child in front of her.

"Midoriya-san?" Her voice turned cold.

"Ye–Yes?!" He stutters in surprise at her sudden change in tone.

Their eyes met each other, and his shivered again at her grey eyes searching into his deep pools of green.

For a moment, Midoriya thought that he's looking up into the eye of the storm. Her grey eyes seems to be glowing slightly underneath the afternoon sun. How strange, and yet, he can't help but find it really alluring somehow.

"Do you have a moment? I'd like to talk with you, if you don't mind." She asks, her grey eyes breaking away from his green ones, as if she's satisfied with what she found.

"O-oh? Sure." He blinks at that, as if it's something completely unexpected of her to do. "Where do you want to talk?"

"There's a park nearby, I think. Let's seat by the swings."

That flinch and nervous laughter is not what she's expecting. She's expecting admiration or sadness or anything that would connect him to the bright and cheerful Izuku that she remembers him as. Hell, even if he did lie or try to deny the truth, that would've been better because she remembers him as someone who's always trying to see the positive to everything.

She does not expect the boy filled with fear and exhaustion in his eyes. She expects stress, but she does not expect so much despair in the eyes where it should be filled with hope for the future. He's the boy who's going to be a Hero who will surpass All Might, for goodness's sake!

How in the world did someone as young as him, despite of his quirklessness, could be pushed to this point where she feels as if she doesn't do something, he will actually break and do something wrong?

Just what has her decision to accept All Might's proposal of enrolling to Elementary School done to the Canon now?

.

.

.

 **Author's** **notes:**

 _When there's smoke, there's fire._ Oh, Yuuki-chan, your troubles are just starting, and Canon has not even started yet.

On that note, I would again, would like to apologise in advance for any OOC character. This Izuku is still so young, and yet problems has started to pile on him which will be explained further in the coming chapters. You can expect more explanation to any of your questions in the future!

Please leave reviews on your way out! More reviews meant more encouragement for me and that means I can update more! I'm still new at this, so _please_ do go easy one me... (*ﾉﾉ)


	4. The Fat Is In The Fire

**Author's notes:**

This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous one. Sorry about that, I had so many things planned for this story and I haven't planned the entire story properly yet. Hopefully, by the time the next chapter is up, I'll be able to make sure that everything is going according to plan.

 _ **Thank you for your reviews!**_ It's been motivating me to write more of this series.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 :** The Fat Is In The Fire

.

.

.

All Might, _All Might,_ _ **All Might.**_

This entire thing started because of All Might.

This entire case is All Might's fault, no matter any way she tries to slice the situation. No matter how she tries analyse it piece by piece, the entire thing is because of All Might. The man has good intentions, that much she knew – but even so, for a charismatic man able to charm the entire population of Japan, he's so bad at communicating what he really wants to the public.

She may have or may have not meant that. Who knows? She's just being really bitter right now.

Arima Yuuki groans as she reminisces the conversation she had with Midoriya. This entire mess started from the moment All Might decides to enrol her into Primary School.

.

.

.

 _"Huh?" Did she even heard him correctly?_

 _"That's how it is, Arima-san." Izuku nods, reaffirming all of her suspicions. "A few days before you transferred to our school, All Might came to our school because he's on a tour. He said something about visiting the students and Senseis at various school, with the intention of informing us 'future heroes' on what it means to be a Hero. He even gave everyone his autograph! He also gave us a sort talk about heroes, and then, and then-"_

 _She tuned out Izuku's rambling after that. Her mind only circulated to one question – Since when did All Might bothers with public visitations or anything of the sort? He's the Symbol of Peace – The freaking mascot of Japan's Hero Society! He's loved and worshipped by the entire population. He doesn't need to do any public tours considering his immense popularity, and yet he's now doing a public meeting with the elementary school she's enrolled to?_

 _How in the world is this supposed to be a coincidence?!_

 _"That's great, Midoriya-san, but what about this issue about bullying all come to about?" At that, Izuku flinched and flushed slightly._

 _"It's not bullying, Arima-san, it's just how Kacchan is." He answers sheepishly. "Kacchan's really amazing, and I'm just the slowest one among the group. Not to mention, I'm also quirkless, that's why Kacchan is like that–"_

 _As if he said something wrong, he suddenly slapped his mouth close._

 _Why did he do that?_

…Ah.

 _"You're quirkless?" She asks, mustering the most curious look she can at him._

 _"Ye–Yes." He stutters, his face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm quirkless."_

 _"And this Kacchan, he's bullying you because he's quirkless." She states._

 _"We–Well, we are childhood friends, and I knew him since I was 4... but he's not always that bad! He doesn't always disturb me at school and he even lets me play with him at break time now!"_

 _"Now, as in after All Might came to school and reminds everyone what it means to be a hero." Yuuki could already feel the headache growing in her already exhausted brain. She expects the butterfly effect working already, but what is this supposed to mean for Izuku who will inherit One For All in the future?_

 _She sighs. As long as that boy does not done anything harmful, it should be fine for her to help Izuku out a little bit, can't she?_

 _"Well… yes?" Izuku questions. "But it's alright, Arima-san, you don't have to worry about it too much, it's just how Kacchan is and–"_

 _"–Yuuki." She cuts in abruptly, knowing full well that she will regret this decision so much later in the future._

 _"–he's always been like that since he got his quirk– Oh, eh, what?"_

 _"Yuuki. You can call me Yuuki, Izuku-kun."_

 _"O–okay!" He lets out a big smile that she instinctively knows Mallory will fangirl over if she's in her position right now. "Then, Yuu-chan!"_

 _Yuuki held back a snort at that. 'Yuu-chan? So now we're in close terms now then? Oh… Arima Yuuki, just what have you done now?'_

 _She wanted to curse, wanted to swear, or do anything that she could do to vent out this frustration and regret at her abrupt decision to talk to Midoriya Izuku. She's changed things again. At this rate, how much longer can she stay sane before she'll shout out to her entire plans to just screw the plot and let things go her way?_

 _…_ _Oh wait. But then she has to think about The Rubber Band theory as well. Okay, so instead of abandoning the plot completely, maybe she'll have to alter the course of events a bit then._

 _"If that's the case, then Izu-kun, then." She smiles. "Tell me more about All Might. What happened after he gave his speech to everyone?"_

 _At his continued rant about All Might and his speech to the school, she listened with half attention to it. His eyes practically glowed at her question and goes off to teach her about everything that his idol told the entire school body before her arrival._

 _She nods and smiles to show that she's listening. In her mind though, she could only think of one thing –_

 _'Just what in the world is the Symbol of Peace thinking, doing evident favouritism like this?!'_

.

.

.

The Symbol of Peace is most of the time busy with his hero work taking him to anywhere he can across Japan, but there is always that one time where he would return to Might Tower that would _coincidentally_ match up with her arrival.

 ** _"Young Arima and Takahashi!"_** He greets, barging into Sayuri's private office in the middle of her lesson. Which he fully knows is something that he's not supposed to do, but will continue to do so anyways in the name of igniting Ruthless Teacher 1's wrath. **_"I Am Here…_** With some Mochi from Hokkaido for souvenirs!"

"All Might-san…" Sayuri is so close to igniting her wrath on him, Yuuki could tell, but the Lawyer held her anger back only because she knows that the pro hero will play innocent, and Nighteye will play innocent as well _-He's the tattletale, always. Sayuri swears that his foresight is not meant to be used to see when Yuuki is coming to Might Tower for her lessons with her. Yuuki's lessons with Sayuri are always never constant, after all-_ only because it's for _All Might._ "Next time, _please_ knock on the door instead of just barging in. And also when _we're finished_. Not in the middle of the lesson."

"A little break will surely help her." He grins, handing over the packaged mochi to Sayuri. "And I wouldn't know of it, wouldn't I? I just happen to see how she's doing when she's here while dropping of some souvenirs!"

"You shouldn't lie or else your reliability as The Symbol of Peace would drop drastically." Sayuri sighs, shooting him an exasperated expression to which the Hero decides to play the 'Who, Me? I'm innocent' expression. "Okay, we'll have to continue this another time, Yuuki-chan. Make sure to review your lessons, alright? I'll quiz you on that next time."

"Okay," She nods, shooting a grateful smile towards the Hero behind Sayuri's back. Just in time. Her head is getting cloudy too because of all that information Sayuri is making her read. The books on the tables look like it's lessons for middle school, but make no mistake. The books are just there because Sayuri changed all the books in the table _in a matter of seconds_ from the moment she felt All Might coming to her office. "Thanks for today then, Sayuri-san."

 _'Ruthless Teacher 1 is not someone to mess around, note taken.'_ She thinks, seeing the evident lightning fast speed before her eyes as her teacher swapped all the relevant lessons in the table to something else in _a matter of seconds_.

She puts all her books away in her school bag, before walking towards the still grinning man, right after letting Sayuri knows that she's leaving. "So, where to now, All Might-san?"

"I heard a new cat café is opening nearby. Have you ever been to a cat cafe before, Young Arima?" He asks, as they walked towards the lifts.

"Nope." She shook her head, before beams him a sly smile. "Will Nighteye-san be there as well?"

"Sadly, he won't this time." He answers sombrely. "He has to keep up with all the paper work."

"The paper work that you make from all your heroic activities, I'm sure." She states, making the said hero flinch slightly in good old playful guilt. "Too bad, I wanted to see how Nighteye-san reacts to cats. He looks so stiff with all those paper work - maybe we should get him a kitten on his birthday."

"I don't think Sir will appreciate that at all, Young Arima."

At that, she shoots him a 'are-you-serious?' look, before stating, "Nighteye-san will appreciate anything you'll give him, All Might-san."

"That's not true, he didn't like that gift I got him last time."

"And which gift did you mean by that, All Might-san?"

"…Oh, fair point. At this, I concede."

If Yuuki is sprouting a rarely ever seen proud smirk on her face as she walked out of Might Tower with the Symbol of Peace next to her, nobody bothered to say anything. It's not every day that they get to see the small girl next to the Pro Hero making an open expression like that.

.

.

.

Her relationship with All Might is a strange one. Heck, even her first meeting with All Might is already a strange one.

Where Izuku first meets All Might when he is saved by that sludge villain when he reaches Middle School, she meets All Might when she's having her weekly meeting with Shirai-sensei, a doctor which specialises in quirk development for children. It's been 2 years since her arrival into this new world that was once fictional to her, and yet her quirk has yet to show itself.

Sayuri tried to make her list down all the possible things that could lead her to activating her quirk. She tried to drill massive amount of information into her brain, hoping to prompt some sort of reaction to her adamant, silent quirk. She tried to question _-If anyone asks Yuuki, it's hell. It's far too kind to call it an interrogation, it's far too easy to call it torture-_ 2 weeks after that, nothing happened at all, except for the fact that Yuuki then recognises her as Ruthless Teacher 1.

And Senri, the nerve of her stepfather, only _laughs_ at her experiences while Hayami pats her back in a mock action of comfort. She's the only one who can sympathise with her, because _apparently_ Yuuki is not the only one who's subjected to all of this treatment by Ruthless Teacher 1. Hayami is drilled with massive amount of medical information into her head _apparently_ because it's her job to be a professional doctor when she came from a world that's not even as scientifically advanced as the one they're living in now.

But back to the past. Recognising that Sayuri is unable to accomplish the task of somehow trying to activate her silently, adamant non-existent quirk at this point, she turns to a member whom she _affectionately_ calls is one of her last resorts.

Minamoto Reo. A high-ranked member of the JSDF. A member of their dysfunctional family, and also someone who Yuuki tries to avoid at all costs.

With Ruthless Teacher 1 telling him, and she quote _'Can you try to help her summon her quirk?'_ with a very _warm_ smile, she's rewarded with a curt nod and a _'Sure. Let's do this.'_ before her trip to another floor of hell starts.

Hell is such a nice word for it, if she could truthfully post her opinion on it. Between being thrown to the padded mattress in the name of learning the right stance to counter, being punched and kicked all the time in the name of perfecting her technique and also being criticized harshly with the hopes of making her quirk somehow miraculously emerge–

–Let it be said that the entire month that comes after her first meeting with Ruthless Teacher 2, he's almost at his wits end as well because her quirk, still somehow refuses to emerge.

Falling onto her butt for the umpteen time, Ruthless Teacher 2 shouts for a small break to which she took it as a blessing straight from heaven. _Gah,_ today is probably much worse than the last practice only because this time, the bruises and wounds from yesterday hasn't fully healed yet, even with Hayami's medical help.

She takes the drink handed by Ruthless Teacher 2 and drank it all down with a few quick gulps. She looked at the analysing face of her teacher, before deciding to say, "You're giving up on me."

"Giving up is a harsh word, but no." He sighs. He wipes the sweat from his face with a towel. "If anything, I would say that I don't understand. Your problem is not something related to anything intelligence or physical, that much we know. We tried to put as much stress as we can on you that would prompted your quirk, and yet – it stays stubbornly silent. It's almost as if your quirk is not meant to be activated that way."

At that, she blinks. She never heard of the mechanisms or explanations behind the emergence of their quirks. She knows that they are special cases, due to their relations and knowledge of a certain Administrator, which makes them different from the natural born people in this world, and yet…

"Has it ever dawned on you that I could just be quirkless?" She asks, only to which Ruthless Teacher 2 shoots her a glare.

"The day that we discover you're quirkless is the day we know you're going to die soon." He snaps. "Everyone has a quirk. We're all special cases, chosen by the Administrator himself. He won't let us be reborn into this world without any skills or weapons that would allow us to protect ourselves. Your mission is related to the heroes, so with your expertise with various languages, we thought that you would be playing something in the support items with the heroes. And yet, curiously, Sayuri failed to get you to activate your quirk. So she reached out to me, because your quirk may be something related to combat. And yet, here I am, trying to drill you techniques that normal kids your age would never be able to perform, and yet, despite of all the beating I drilled to you, you still show no signs of your quirk emerging."

At the long explanation, Yuuki could only nod. She remembers Sayuri saying something about her quirk playing an important role to her mission – but to think that her quirk is possibly not related to combat or support...

 _Now_ they're just making her curious just what sort of her quirk would she get.

"Perhaps… my quirk is something else? Not related to combat or intelligence? It could be a much more versatile one, for all we know."

"If it's versatile as if it's something that could be useful in daily life, then it would've emerged a long time ago. Remember, your quirk is supposed to be reflecting yourself, or your desire. With Sayuri, you've learnt what do you want for the future. That should've given you an image of what you need for the future. And yet… your quirk, it's still dormant. For two years straight since your arrival. That's just a new record. The last longest record before you came is 6 months, and that's only because his quirk turns out to be related to gravity, not temperature."

"How can someone not be able to tell the difference between gravity and temperature?" She knew that everyone came from a different world, but really?

"Synaesthesia." Ruthless Teacher 2 says, before elaborating, "They are just in need of adjusting their senses, that's all."

"Ah." She nods in understanding. That's a first time she heard of such case. "So, you think that I have that too?"

"I don't think so," He shrugs. "but I'm not the quirk specialist. Shirai is. But…." At that, he stopped, as if he's contemplating something.

"But what?" Yuuki prompts.

"…Shirai could help you out." Ruthless Teacher 2 declares, right after a few moment of contemplative silence. "Whatever your quirk is, perhaps the reason why it hadn't appeared at all because you know what you want for the future, but you _don't know_ what you need to get it. It could be that, or something worse – like not wanting to change the future at all."

At that, Yuuki could already feel the imaginary arrow stabbing at her heart. Way to tell her the unwanted truth straight to her face.

If what Ruthless Teacher 2 is saying is true, then her knowledge that this world is a once a fictional one in her world is going against her. She's worrying about a lot of things – her future, for one. According to all the things Sayuri taught, avoiding the key characters are simply impossible to avoid. In fact, it's easier to just approach and befriend them instead of just straight out doing everything in their power to avoid them.

At the look of her momentary expression on her face, Ruthless Teacher gave her an unreadable look.

She responded with a confused smile. "What?"

He stares at her, before he sighs, before throwing her jacket at her.

"Get dressed. We're going to meet with Shirai. He can help us get to the bottom of this."

.

.

.

Meeting with the supposed Quirk specialist filled her with dread, for reasons that Yuuki herself cannot identify. Perhaps it's because she feels as if he's looking at her as if she's an interesting case to dissect, or perhaps it's because he reminds her of those people who doesn't mean anything bad, but could simply make you feel bad because he's staring at you.

"My name is Shirai Takumi, nice to meet you, the youngest of the family." He politely greets, as he carefully dumps a bunch of papers on his hands onto the desk. "So, Reo, what's the case this time? The girl doesn't have anything otherworldly senses like magic or blessings, right?"

"None that I can tell. She's been here for 2 years now and despite of Sayuri's and My best efforts, her quirk is not showing up at all." Ruthless Teacher 2 explains. "Think you can get her to talk to it? We're at our last legs, and she's going to need her quirk fast or else she'll be left behind."

"Left behind? So she's heading for heroics?" Shirai inquires.

"That's the plan." At that, Ruthless teacher looks at Yuuki, as if waiting for her confirmation.

"Well… That's my plan B. My plan A is actually to go for the Support Department." Yuuki confesses, to which, both adults blink in surprise at her.

"That's the first time I ever heard of that." Ruthless Teacher 2 mumbles. "Did Sayuri know of this?"

"A brief of it, yeah." Yuuki smiles sheepishly. "I still haven't really planned for it yet, and Sayuri is still expecting my full thought on it."

"But why the support department?" Shirai asks, and to her surprise – did his eyes just glowed? "You're missions has something to do with the heroes, and while it is true with those support items you can help them be better heroes – there is nothing better than to ensure than the flames of heroism survives by becoming a hero yourself."

"But how do you know that I am meant to be the next leader to the next generations of heroes?" The thought of Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki floats in her mind. They're the true leading heroes of the next generation, not her. "I don't think I'm suited to lead people. No matter how much I train myself to lead these new generations of heroes, I know I'm not the right person for it. I'm not charismatic or even a good leader. I'm just me, you know?"

She's just a protector. Not a leader. A protector, a keeper of secrets, and the messenger she would accept. The leader? The Alpha and the innovator to the packs of people to come? Are they crazy? Her experience of leading people are only limited to all of those group projects that she and Mallory would have to do together to pass high school!

"A leader can always be made," Shirai argues. "and the fact that you care is a sign that you can be a leader. There are more qualities to be a good leader, but I'm sure we can educate you on it just fine."

"An educated leader and natural born one is like comparing the clouds to space itself." She answers calmly. "It's not fair for me to try to be a leader when I know someone else can do it better than me."

At that, Shirai sighed, and shoot a look at Ruthless Teacher 2, which to my confusion, answered him with a grim nod.

A nod, she understands, that mean he's consenting to something. But the fact that she finds her teacher grimly nodding off at him as if he's sending her off to her death… just what the heck has Ruthless Teacher 2 sent her off to now?

"Ookay… so…" Does that means that she's done here, or does that mean she's going back to training, or what? For some reason, she's getting some sort of warning bells ringing in her head right now… "Can I go back now?"

At that, Shirai's eyes _-and she kid you not-_ glows in a hot pink colour that made her wonder – just where in the world has she seen that shade of glowing hot pink colour before?

"Not yet. Yuuki-chan. I have only one advice for you – remember to treat it as you always do, okay?"

 _'Huh?'_ is the only thought that passed through her before soon she finds herself no longer in Shirai's office.

She lands herself on something soft, and upon seeing the very familiar homey-looking office with the piles and piles of paper on top of the mahogany desk and a very familiar bishounen man standing in front of her…

"Not even a decade and you're already here again?" The administrator took a look and her before he broke out a grin at her. "Well hello, Kelcie Crescent. Or better yet, it's Yuuki Arima, isn't it? What brings you into my humble abode so soon? Humans don't usually come back here as fast as you after their death."

She repeats. _Huh?_

.

.

.

"That's very drastic of you to suddenly send her off like that." As soon as Shirai's eyes glowed, he has immediately braced himself from the light. Direct contact with the Seer's eyes will only lead their family members to meet the very being that has send them here. Minamoto didn't understand why his quirk functions like that, but he has a mingling suspicion that it has something to do with his supposed job to really act as a seer for the family.

With practiced ease, he ran up to her side, and caught he right before she could fall into the cold floor, which would only aggravate her injuries further.

"The faster she meets it, the faster she'll get her thoughts back on track and get her quirk." Shirai answers easily. "Besides, Reo, you caught it, didn't you?"

Minamoto Reo nods. "Yes. Her world… it must be quite special if she can say that she's not a leader to the heroes just like that. Most people would've jumped at the offer of power, and yet she declines with the conviction that someone else is meant to step up instead of her. The world that she came from… what sort of world is it if she can say that she only wants to be normal when in this world, normal is impossible?"

"We're already the living proofs that normal are overrated anyways~" Shirai hums in agreement.

At that, Minamoto could only nod. He lived through a life where normal is constant blood and war in his home, in his work, and in his own family. That _was_ normal for him. Until he came here and was taught that there's more to life that living in constant fights and wars.

The administrator is a lot of things, but for someone who lived through his entire life not knowing the meaning of peace, he could only call the administrator the only god that he would be willing to have faith in.

"Put her by the bed so we can monitor her vitals." At that, Shirai points towards the medical bed on the edge of the room. "If meeting with it is anything like the last time, then we're going to expect a near death experience for our youngest."

.

.

.

Author's notes:

Sorry for the many OCs in this chapter. I'll try to fit in more of Yuuki's interactions with Bakugou and Izuku next chapter. I needed to set some things straight first, considering the fact that Yuuki still holds the mindset that she doesn't want to change anything about the plot.

Please review! I would like to know more about your opinion about this story!

Thanks for your support and time ! :)


	5. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned

**Author's Notes:**

Enjoy the new chapter! It's slightly longer than the previous one, and filled with more details, so hopefully it will fill you in with more of any questions that you may have concerning Yuuki.

 _ **Thank you for your patience, your reviews, your follows and your favourites!**_ They're a great motivation for me to continue writing more of this series. I hope I won't disappoint you with this.

Hahahahaha ^^"

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own my OCs!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5** : Why does the bread always falls butter side down?

.

.

.

 _It's been ages since I last wrote. By the time I'm writing this, it's been…. 10? Or was it 11 years has passed since my arrival onto this brave new world?_

 _Shirai thought it would be a good idea for me to write a diary, because my anxiety levels keeps on rising so bad. I'm not taking any medications, but judging from the worried looks he keeps on shooting at me, I wouldn't be surprised if he makes me take it because I can't stop getting these attacks._

 _I hadn't planned on writing anything down, it would be bad if I ever leave traces of my diary like this. Paper trail or not, it would be really bad if someone does pick it up and hand it over to those idiots I call my friends. I knew that my family would be able to dispose of this diary before any of them could get it, but…_

 _Ah forget about it. I better draw the line over there and stop being a worry wart._

 _I can't help it, alright? It's in my nature, and that damn bishounen administrator is not helping at all. He told me far too many things that I need to set right, and I swear, for all the things that it brought me, this new life Is not worth it at all._

 _I love Izu-kun and Katsu-kun, along with that silly Symbol of Peace and the entire Class 1-A and off course, the ever cat-loving homeroom teacher of mine, but still…_

 _I wonder, when did things started to go so wrong? When did things started to seem to be so different from how I remember seeing them as with Mellie?_

.

.

.

Fukuhara Elementary school is just like any other elementary school you can find in the area. It has a playground outside, a small garden filled with a variety of flowers and crops, a small zoo for the school animals, there are about 20 students in a classroom, and while this place isn't the best or the richest one, this school is arguably the only school that the Symbol of Peace stopped by and gave a short tour on.

Everyone knew that the Symbol of Peace is busy beating down villains across japan. He went on public tours here and there, but never did he ever once stopped to a school, and an elementary public school, none the less. To say that the journalists are having quite a bit of a field day is an understatement.

Flocks of journalists gather around the school, trying to interview anyone they could. There are teachers, that, thankfully, helped the young students to be ushered easily into the school, without having the need to have the journalists trying to get answers form them.

From her seat by the window, Yuuki held back a sigh.

Lessons for today haven't even started yet, and yet she could already feel just how troublesome the day is going to be.

.

.

.

 _"Hey, Kelcie, have you ever wondered what it means to be a hero?"_

 _Mellie. Her childhood friend. She's there, in front of her, looking so alive and so young unlike the last time she saw her. This memory… wasn't this around the time when Mellie is having a sleepover at her place?_

 _"A hero? Are we talking about your favourite manga again?"_

 _"Well, yes and no. I mean, I was thinking about Psycho Pass and then it just got me thinking… about the society that we're living in and the one they have in the mangas… it just got me thinking, just to what extend is a society and its people considered good and bad, that's all."_

 _Kelcie scoffed. Isn't she just over thinking things again? From what she knows of the two completely different anime, they're both already completely different in the themes that they're talking about. To find and think of the things that could connect them to one another… it just made Kelcie wonder what is she aiming for now._

 _"You're just thinking of this because you're trying to find answers to questions you don't even know yet." Kelcie answers, sighing at the look her childhood friend is throwing at her. "I think the problem here, instead of asking what it means to be a Hero, you should've asked first what is it that you're really thinking about."_

 _"I was just thinking, after all of this people and all of this topics, I just, well, wonder-" She pauses momentarily, before her next words somehow itched itself into my brain._

 _Those words rings deeply in me. Back then, I didn't understand the reasons why, but as Arima Yukki, those words rang somehow much too similar to my current relationship with Izu-kun._

 ** _"How do you save someone who does not want to be saved?"_**

.

.

.

By the time Yuuki meets with Izuku again, he's limping and failing to hide what looks suspiciously to be bruises and burnt marks on his arm and leg. This is the worse than the wounds that he would usually get from Bakugou. She knows – she's been paying close attention to the both of them, after all.

"Did you fall down the stairs again, Izu-kun?" Yuuki asks sarcastically, using the excuse that Izuku has thrown at her the last time she inquiries about the injuries from Bakugou. He's still so young, and his bullying is far from physical… but at the rate that this is going, it just wouldn't be far before he's going to start bullying him physically.

She takes a closer look at the injuries. Those injuries on his leg are worse than the one that looks suspiciously burnt…

"Ye-Yes, you know how clumsy I can be after all, Yuu-chan." Izuku laughs it off, despite of the fact that he knows fully well that his laughter and words does not convince her at all.

They're always like this – He knows that she's always coming back injured from her practices, and thanks to her insistence, he will never ask about it again. He does, however, sometimes slips some All Might band aids into her bag, to which Yuuki will sigh at his sentiment but use it on the next injury that she got from practice. The smile that Izuku shows her somehow made her feel like something's so wrong and yet so right, but she dismissed it without much of a thought. And whenever Izuku is injured from the bullying that he knows she's aware of but does not act because Izuku told her not to, she will always be there for him to help him nurse his injuries. They'll talk, they'll play in the playground together, and when it's dark, they'll be on their ways back home.

That's how it's always been, and yet…

"How long will you let them walk all over you, Izu-kun?"

Surprisingly, Yuu-chan is the one who breaks the unspoken deal between them. Izuku is confused as to what he should make of his new friend. She's really smart, her grades are easily the best of the grade. Nobody knows what her quirk is, and whenever someone does asks, she'll flippantly avoid the subject and steer everyone's attention away from her quirk. She's pretty strong too, as she could easily beat everyone's records in Physical Education. She's really quiet and borderline cold sometimes, but if anyone is brave enough to ask her to teach them about a question they don't understand, Yuu-chan is always willing to teach them properly until they understand it.

Everyone marks her as the smart, quiet kid who's really smart but helpful. She's not really talkative, as evident from the fact that whenever she's interacting with her friends, its mostly her friends who do the talking instead of her. She say something here and there, but it's always usually Teruhashi-san who does most of the talking. They're pretty close to one another, now that Izuku thinks about it.

Teruhashi-san is one of the girls that most of the girls in their grade that would avoid playing with the girls because of her quirk. They said something about her being a siren – a reason that Izuku still fails to understand as to why would it even be a valid reason as to why most people avoided her.

Except Yuu-chan. And the principal. Some of the Senseis even kept Teruhashi-san at a distance length too! But then again, Yuu-chan has always been the unique kid ever since she transferred into their school. The principal is a retired pro hero, so it would be warranted that he wouldn't be afraid of anyone.

"Walk all over me?" Now that's the first time he ever heard of that expression. Sometimes, Izuku wonders why does Yuu-chan always talk with expressions like an adult. He knows adults talk with those figure of speeches and metaphors or something like that. He haven't done a proper research about it yet though, and in his mind, Yuu-chan is easily someone who can pass off as an adult if it wasn't for the fact that she looks as young as him.

"I mean, how long will you let them keep on bullying you?" She asks, looking straight at him. Her expression is grim, and he thinks he can see trying to voice something about. She's always so subdued and quiet, but he thinks, underneath all of that silence, where he would have the habit of mumbling his thoughts, her thoughts are always kept under and deep within her, only visible through the glimpse of expressions that he could see through her grey eyes. "Why don't you fight back? Why don't you ask the teachers for help, Izu-kun?"

"You know why, Yuu-chan." He answers, giving her a strained smile. "Not everyone is born equal, and I'm quirkless. They just don't think that it wasn't a big deal."

 _They just think that I'm not worth helping._ Is the words that he left unsaid, but he knows – if it's Yuu-chan, she'll get the words that he left unmentioned just fine.

"Then why did you stop me from confronting them?" Yuuki asks, prodding him. "I can help you if you want, Izu-kun. All I need to know is if you want me to or not. If you don't want, then I won't. They can't keep pushing you down like this. You may be quirkless, but you still don't deserve to be bullied like that."

"They're just playing a bit rough with me, that's all," He answers. He knows, if she wanted to, the smartest girl in the grade would help him. He knows. But Kacchan… he's already taking it badly that Yuu-chan is better than him in terms of academics, if she does help him out, then Kacchan wouldn't stay silent about this at all. "I'm fine, Yuu-chan. Don't worry. You're fine with your injuries, and I'm fine with mine as well. You don't have to worry about me. In fact, I think you have it worse than me, Yuu-chan."

"My injuries are my own fault. Those injuries of yours are no way your own fault." Yuuki answers, stepping closer to him as she took out her small first aid kit from her bag and began to treat them. "There is no way that you're just playing rough with them, Izu-kun. Who is it? Is it this Bakugou and his lackeys that you're always with at lunch time who keeps on bullying you?"

"Yuu-chan–" _Stop, don't ask. Please don't try to approach them. Kacchan, he's–_

They're eyes met, and for a moment, she waited. She's waiting, for him to explain himself.

But how can he say that he doesn't want her to hurt Kacchan? The only reason why he haven't told Kacchan that he's friends with Yuu-chan is because of how much Kacchan hates her. He hates her so much, saying something about how she's so much better than she is, but when Izuku asks what he meant by that, his childhood friend only snapped at him and left him on his own. He tried to chase after him, but Kacchan and his friends only continued to push him away.

He knows. He knows that Yuu-chan has a point. This isn't good for him, but…

"Yuu-chan… even… even if you do approach them, you will only talk to them, right?"

He knows. He could already imagine Kacchan already blowing up at the fact that she would even approach him. He looks afraid, for some reason, at the mere presence of her. He doesn't understand. Kacchan is the most bravest kid he ever knew, he wasn't even afraid of Sensei or those mean third graders who would always try to push them down and pick on them. And yet, when he saw Yuu-chan… from her grades and her performance at school, it's almost as if he instinctively marked her as someone he doesn't want to cross at all.

Yuu-chan nods. "As long as they don't try anything, then yes, we'll just be talking."

"Okay." Izuku nods. Though he knows, their conversation will anything but talking considering Kacchan's temper, but he thinks that this would be for the best. The Kacchan he knows is always the one who would face his problems head on, not avoiding it and pretending it doesn't exist until he's force to face it. With this, he hopes, even if they didn't stop looking down on him, Kacchan will at least stop hating and avoiding Yuu-chan. "Okay. You can talk to them about this, Yuu-chan."

Yuuki gave him a smile. "Thank you, Izu-kun. I'll make sure that things won't escalate to a fight."

 _I don't want to hasten the destined fight that you and Bakugou will have later after All Might's fall, after all._

.

.

.

Suzuki Keita knows that he's not the most brightest tool in the shed -He's quoting Arima-chan's words- but even he knows that everyone has mixed reactions to Arima-chan's arrival to Fukuhara Elementary school.

She's too… quiet. Too mature. Too grown up, he remembers some of their Senseis describe her as. For Suzuki though, he has only one thing that he wants to ask her – are her grey eyes always meant to be that sharp? Everyone that he asked, they would always say that when she looks at them, it's like they're glaring at them. A quick talk with Teruhashi-san quickly rectify those rumours, but even so, her arrival to Fukuhara is almost a breather.

Before her arrival, there's always that kid with an explosive quirk who's really smart and really arrogant who keeps on bossing his friends around. Before her arrival, some of the Sensei won't even bother to help those kids who are being bullied by their friends. Before her arrival, there's also the unspoken hierarchy that's so clear even within the students. The third graders are on their own, and the explosive blond haired kid is always on top. The older kids usually would mind their own business, but there are sometimes bullies who would try to bully the younger ones when teachers are not looking.

There's also the fact, that before her arrival, **_All Might_** came to their school and made a short appearance to them. The Symbol of Peace himself, gave a short speech about heroism to them! The future children with amazing quirks that has the power to change society for the better! The Number 1 Hero, gave a short speech and shook hands with them before leaving abruptly in order to defeat the villains that was causing trouble in the neighbourhood nearby.

Their school was the only elementary school that **_All Might_** ever came and gave a speech to! How cool was that?!

And then Arima-chan came.

And then, as sudden as the leave of the number 1 hero, her arrival changed things for the better.

The unspoken hierarchy between the students are always there, but Arima-chan doesn't seem to care. She even helped _Deku,_ for goodness sake. She helped and befriended the most bullied kid in their grade and doesn't seem to be troubled by it at all. Some of the other students tried to bother her for it, but all it took was what he could see to be only a stare from her sharp, grey eyes and suddenly they stopped bothering her and Deku at all.

 _(When he asks, they said that the way that she stared at them made them feel so… small. He wonders if her quirk has something to do with that?)_

Then there's also Teruhashi-chan, the one that everyone tries to avoid because of her quirk. Her quirk earned her the nickname Siren because of her quirk that can make you follow her orders through eye contact. Everyone avoided her and pretended that she doesn't exist, but then Arima-chan just approached her like there's nothing wrong or scary about her and just became friends. _Just. Like. That._

Arima-chan is weird. Even his classmates can agreed with that.

She's really smart, but she's not arrogant like that explosive kid at all. She's really quiet, but when she does speaks, everyone listens to her. She's fair, and she doesn't take sides to anything. And when she does, you know that she's always doing it for the sake of everyone. If you're brave enough to ask her for help, if she can, she will. If she can't, then she'll tell you where to go to get help.

Arima-chan is… kind. She's fair, and yet, for some reason, despite of all of the things that he knows of her, nobody know what her quirk is.

Everyone knows she has a quirk.

After all, there is just no way that a quirkless kid could be so mature and has this presence among them simply by being there… right?

He meant, how else can he explain otherwise why that explosive kid seems to be backing away from Arima-chan just like that with no good explanation? She must've have a really powerful quirk enough to bring the previous number 1 kid in third grade down!

Her arrival is sudden, with her arriving at the middle of the semester, and yet, for some reason, Suzuki can't help but really feel convinced that Arima-chan really changed the school for the better with her arrival.

At this point, it's just no wonder that if people do ask why do people listen to her more often than the Sensei, everyone would say, with pride – **_"Because she's Arima-san!"_**

.

.

.

Over the course of a month to her arrival to Fukuhara Elementary school, She somehow managed to tame the entire student body into obeying her. _Without her intending to at all._ How did that even happen? What has she even done to deserve their respect so much?

 _(She didn't want their respect, she didn't want their admiration. She's not their leader – she's not someone they should be looking up to. She's just someone who was sent here to screw things up.)_

 _(So why do they keep on look up to her for all the things that she did simply because she could?)_

In fact, it wasn't for the fact that she noticed that _Bakugou_ of all people, is avoiding her, she was sure that she didn't even realise just how much she has changed the entire dynamics of the school.

 _That's it. This is not the first time she tried to approach Bakugou with the purpose of talking to him concerning Izuku, but for some reason every time she tries to find that child that child always slips away from her._

 _In fact, it's almost as if he's purposefully avoiding her at all cost!_

 _"Izu-kun." She asks, right after she concerned the said child who, once again, has been left behind by Bakugou and his lackeys. "What are you doing here? Where is Bakugou-san?"_

 _"Kacchan?" He asks, his eyes looking away from her. She observes him. Why in the world does he look at her with such hesitation? She thought that Izuku was already comfortable with her as his friend? "Kacchan is not in class, Yuu-chan. I think you missed him."_

 _Missed him? How? She was pretty sure that he haven't even left the classroom yet! She even left class 5 minutes early too to make sure she didn't miss him this time…_

Something feels wrong, _she can't help but feel. She wonders what has she done now. With her rotten luck, and without Mellie's luck to back her up, she's sure that she messed up something in the timeline again._

 _"Alright then, do you want to eat lunch then, Izu-kun?"_

 _"Sure!"_

A short talk with Teruhashi-chan cleared up some of her questions.

"Ehhh? Arima-chan, could it be, you don't really don't know just how popular you are to _everyone?"_

Popular.

She, of all people, is popular.

What.

"Popular? How am I even popular? I haven't done anything for them at all!" She tries to reason with them. Aside from being friends and amiable with her classmates, she's pretty sure she haven't even done anything to warrant their respect at all! Even if she is friends with Izuku and stopped his bullies before the bullying gets too far – shouldn't it mark her as another target for them to be bullied instead of being respected?

"But Arima-chan. You _changed_ everything." Teruhashi answers, as if it's the most obvious fact to her. "You ignore the unspoken ranks, you're really smart, you're really athletic, you're really helpful, and even Akagami-sensei listens to you more than most of us! He and the rest of the Sensei likes you a lot, Arima-chan! And not to mention… you befriend me too… despite of well…"

"I became friends with you because I want to." She answers. Just where is the logic in being friends with her is _wrong?_ How did this educational institute could ever raise potential future heroes when even from a young age they're already alienating someone for no good reason? She knows that her quirk has a villainous aura to it – but she has a perfect control over her own quirk! Why in the world would she even be marked as a Villain from such a young age just because of her quirk?

 _Gah,_ children. She'll never get their logic in their heads.

And what is this unspoken ranks she talks about anyways?

"I meant, you know, like that word you use… hierarchy, wasn't it? Yes! We have a hierarchy of our own, you see." Teruhashi explains further. "Among the students, Bakugou-san used to be the number 1. He has this really flashy explosive quirk and wouldn't hesitate to use it at all. He's the smartest and the most athletic among us until you came along, Arima-chan. Even the Senseis don't try to correct him, because they know that in the future, he'll be a pro hero for sure! Someone like me would be like um… third or fourth from the bottom because of my siren-like quirk…and then quirkless kids like Midoriya-san would be at the bottom of them. He's usually the one everyone ignores and avoids whenever Bakugou-san isn't there for him. They're childhood friends, you see."

What is wrong with this school? Ranks? Cliques? And all of this is _unspoken?_

Quoting Minamoto-sensei's words, _What the hell are these bloody motherfuckers_ are they even talking about? And isn't everyone supposed to be _only_ in Grade school?!

Why oh why should she even bother with this insignificant politics between children. More like, why are there even these politics-like problems in between all of the students? And here she thought that this elementary school life of hers is supposed to be _easy._

And isn't Japan supposed to be the country with the most polite people in the world?

What an irony. What is this, pot calling the kettle black? And here she thought that most of the people here are meant to be civilised!

"Teruhashi-chan. Do you know who creates these unspoken ranks?" Yuuki asks, chewing on her food with more force than she needs to. Who in the world are teaching these kids unnecessary stuffs like politics?!

"Who creates them? Well… Even I don't really know how to answer that, Arima-chan." Teruhashi answers, confusion evident in her face. She frowns, as if she's thinking really hard, before continuing on, "I don't know when did all of this started, but I think this started around the time when Senguchi-sensei started to rank our quirks for the entire grade. He said something about the one on top having more power and ever since then everyone started competing for the number 1 spot I think."

Senguchi-sensei? Yuuki never heard of that name before.

"Who is he?"

"He's the new principal for Fukuhara Elementary. The previous principal retired a week after All Might's tour to this school, I think. I remember Akagami-sensei saying that the pro hero is here because the principal wanted to nurture the future generations of heroes who are chosen by All Might-"

At the word All Might, Yuuki promptly sighed and leaned against the table, and start banging her head slowly against the table. She listened to Teruhashi going on and on, despite of the fact that she may or may not have been acting out unreasonably.

But what else can Yuuki do? **_Off course_** everything has to start because of All Might. **_Off course_** everything has to begin because a certain number 1 hero did it.

 _It's not his fault, it's society's fault, and also partly because I exist._ Yuuki thought, trying to contain the very feeling of annoyance and the need to deck the number 1 hero. She may not know if there is ever a canon story detailing Izuku's and Bakugou's elementary years, but she certainly knows enough to know that clearly, this is not normal. This is not meant to be part of the Canon story.

But still, now that the beginning is slightly messed up, how should she go around cleaning up her mess?

"And _er,_ Arima-chan? Please stop banging your head against the table. You're scaring me."

"Right. Sorry."

She still doesn't stop banging her head until at least another full 5 minutes after that. _Gah,_ just what has she done now?

.

.

.

When in need of support, the best people who can help her is without a doubt, her family and her Ruthless Teachers.

"Right, so I need help." She began, only to which Ruthless Teacher number 3 spat out his coffee and look at her dead straight to her eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to my student."

"I'm Arima Yuuki, I'm not a clone, a body double, or an impersonator, Kurosaki-sensei. Now will you please help me figure out who is Senguchi-sensei." Yuuki replies without missing a beat.

"And here I thought you said that you're living an easy life as an elementary student," Kurosaki-sensei, whom without a doubt is the kindest amongst all her ruthless teachers, sighs. "Alright, I'm in. Who is this Senguchi-sensei you're referring to?"

"The current principal of Fukuhara Elementary school, possibly fanatic fan of All Might, a retired pro hero, someone with a teaching degree and quite possibly has relationships or connections to the previous principal of Fukuhara." She chirps, paraphrasing the information she got from Teruhashi.

"Righttt… So why do you need information on the current principal of the school? What are you trying to blackmail him into? Is elementary school too boring for you? I told you before that you don't need to attend elementary school, being home-schooled is a better option for you concerning our family's uniqueness."

"I'm only in elementary school because the Number 1 Hero wanted me to be 'normal'." Yuuki answers, emphasizing on the word **_normal_** on her speech. "And no, I'm not trying to blackmail him. I want to know what is he up to. He's only in the school for a short amount of time and yet I feel like he's already making the school into a competitive workplace. I don't get it – what would benefit for him by making elementary kids being pit against one another by their quirk anyways?"

"Competitive workplace?" Ruthless Teacher number 3 muses. "Your imagination is sure quite wild, Arima. What is this with children being competed against one another with their quirks? Fukuhara is an elementary school that prohibits the usage of quirks in their school grounds, you know?"

"There's an event every month in Fukuhara that makes the children compete against one another using their quirks. The battles are divided by the grade they're in. The one who gets the number 1 spot will get automatic favouritism from the teachers, as in orders from the Principal himself."

It's all done in the name of a friendly competition, and surprisingly, it seems that this competition is restricted to the students of Fukuhara and the teaching staff only. It's a small event that parents won't know about, as the students are kept under silence in the name of a 'friendly competition' held in the school.

She suspects that something is more than it seems, because there's just no way that Senguchi could make everyone keep their silence in the name of a friendly competition. Perhaps he has a quirk that manipulates perceptions or memories of people?

And what's more – this event is held monthly. _Monthly._ Quirks don't just change or evolve that much in a short span like that. They may be children, but they are still that – _children._ Their quirks are not meant to be strained that much, and something about this entire competition that makes Yuuki feels like something is wrong.

Heck, the entire plan sounds so half-baked that it just sounds so wrong.

"…That's the first time I ever heard of something like that. Wasn't the tour All Might has on that school about 3 months ago? It's only 2 months after that tour that All Might himself finally won the small fight between him and Minamoto that allowed you to enrol into Fukuhara Elementary."

"Please don't remind of that incident. I much prefer to remain ignorant of it all."

The small fight that All Might has with Ruthless Teacher number 2 happened only because he finally snapped and confronted the said man about the increasing injuries that Yuuki has from the daily practices that she has with Ruthless Teacher number 2. Minamoto-sensei, the one who's all about making sure that Yuuki is capable of fending for herself, and All Might, who believes that someone her age should not learn how to defend herself instead should focus on being protected. Needless to say, the very conflicting ideals between the two stubborn men is not something that could be easily convinced with mere words.

The fight between number 1 hero and an high ranked member of the JSDF is not something anyone would be looking out for, and thus the fight between them is almost settled through the civil court.

Yes, they almost went through the _freaking court._

They couldn't talk it out to one another, and the matter _almost has to be_ settled through court.

Needless to say, neither Sayuri or Senri or Hayami is pleased at all. Doesn't the man understand that there are limits as to how much a hero can interfere with the public's life? A 'quick talk' between Sayuri and the people at Might Tower, a 'quick compromise' with Minamoto-sensei, and thankfully, everything is sweep under the rug quickly.

And to think all of this happened in a span of a week without Yuuki herself noticing what just happened until Minamoto-sensei told her about it. Needless to say, that was the first time ever Ruthless Teacher Number 2 ever felt so proud of his student cursing in a multitude of languages that he himself are not too familiar with.

But back to the present.

"So this competition is held every month. And the next one will be held… in the next 2 weeks?" Ruthless Teacher 3 begins, patting Yuuki's hair slightly in a poor attempt to get her attention back on track.

"There's no official announcements, but I can guess that the next one will be around that time." Yuuki answers. "But don't bet on it yet. I'm a new student and they haven't informed me of anything of it yet. Just wait a bit more, I'll have to ask around again if I am to be prepared about whatever competition it is that I suspect Senguchi-sensei is holding."

Kurosaki-sensei nods. "Alright then. And speaking on information about him – Arima, you might want to put that bag school bag of yours down before you read this." By _this_ , he meant the information that he is reading on his tablet.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't want you to deck me with it."

Confused, she complied anyway. She grabbed her bag and set it down before grabbing the tablet from Ruthless Teacher number 3's hand and began to read.

"…..What is this."

The more she reads, the more she wants to deck a certain quirk specialist.

So All Might is not to be blamed for everything after all.

"Arima? I can already feel your killing intent all the way from where I'm at," At that, she noticed that he slowly walked away from where he has been seating a few moments ago. "Minamoto would be proud of you, but please, Arima – I know your quirk. It's as versatile and as powerful as it is as dangerous. The human body is made up of 70% water, so please take it easy on Shirai, okay?"

"The human body is made up of 70%, so what? We can still drown anyway, Kurosaki-sensei," Yuuki answers cheerfully, fully aware of just how mad she is right now. Shirai-hakase has no right to do this to her at all. If he is unwilling to trust her, then she might as well teach him that hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

Sending all the information on the tablet to her email, she put the tablet and grabbed her school bag, ignoring the small jolts and buzzing noises from her. Small electric sparks emerged itself from her form for every step that she took as she made her way out of the room.

"Thank you for your help, Kurosaki-sensei. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to **_talk_** to someone that we all know very well."

As she left the room with the door slammed shut, he ignored the small prickles of pain he felt on his arm from the small electric shocks he got from his student's previous presence in the room.

And to think that they almost diagnosed her as quirkless too… Who knew that the girl that they once thought to be quirkless would be holding one of the most dangerous and versatile quirks in their family?

Kurosaki shakes his head in pity for a certain specialist. Arima is not easy to be angered, but when she does get angry… well, it seems that the saying hell has no fury like a woman scorned rings very truly right now.

.

.

.

On paper, Shirai Takumi has the quirk that allows him to form empathetic bonds with others as long as he has physical contact with them. He calls himself an Empath, someone who would be able to understand and feel what his patients are feeling. He's also a quirk specialist, someone who studies quirk biology and someone who counsels young children who has trouble controlling their quirks.

Over his years of staying and living in this world, he has come to understand his reason of being in this world is to be a connection between the people who are born through special means into this world and to the Administrator himself. It is, arguably, his second quirk, the ability to feel and sense the Administrator's presence in this world. He's like a priest, like one of those chosen people who can help his family in guidance with the Administrator's will.

For the long -he won't call it short. He did die when he's 23 and he's turning 38 soon this year- life he has lived, there is never a time that he ever felt that he has to ever fear for his life anymore. He's living a world where there's heroes and villains, a world where everything seems to be more just and peaceful in comparison to his previous one.

Never… until the time when she saw one of his patients smiling at him with a smile that **_leaks_** of killing intent.

And it is such a familiar killing intent indeed. He's getting Goosebumps and a very familiar feeling of small, electric shocks running through him already – oh wow, just how fast did her quirk developed ever since the last time he saw her?

" _Ara,_ Arima-chan!" He has to play it easy, right? He does not dare to touch her to form the bond that he so needs to understand what is going on through her head. If at this distance he could already feel the electric shocks, just how much more could he get by touching her? "Is there something that you need from me? Do you need some help with controlling your quirk?"

She says that one word –

"Senguchi."

– And it told him all that he needs to hear before he braced himself for the inevitable.

"Ahhh, that Principal of yours? It's for a perfectly good reason that I sent him there, Arima-chan." He explains, perfectly aware of how empty the hall is. How strange, he's pretty sure that someone has to walk pass here, why oh why is nobody walking into them to save him from this small child who he has learn to never underestimate again? "You did told me how you wanted to avoid your key characters at all costs, so I thought that with this competition, you could forge some distance between them. By now, Bakugou and Midoriya should be avoiding you, and we still don't know how this Yagi Toshinori is yet, so-"

Ah, this is bad. Her killing intent is rising. Minamoto has always told him that he's useless at talking without his quirk, and by this, he thinks that with this incident, it has already proven itself to be true.

" _Eto,_ Arima-chan? Your killing intent is rising to levels that Minamoto would be proud of, but why are you walking at me with that smile? _Ite!_ Arima-chan! Stop, I beg for your mercy! Please! Arima-channn~!"

Needless to say, by the end of the day, Shirai Takumi has learnt two things:

One, his life by now will not be as peaceful as it used to be.

And Two, hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

.

.

.


End file.
